Time to Dream
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: The Lunarians are all but destroyed yet two princesses live, this is the tale of one such Princess as she struggles to find her place in a world that she may not truly fit into, and in a time that her kind never existed.
1. :: Intro/Disclaimer ::

Time to Dream is a tale centering around an original character I created. Her life intertwining 

with Sailor Moon and Gundam Worlds Alike. If you don't like Stories thus created don't 

read it. If you do, Fell free to continue and enjoy the tale ….

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z. However ALL original characters 

belong to me or their own respective creators.

Heatherleen/Mei: To TwoMoons

Galatea: To The 41st Mauguanac

Guardian Muses: NEVER MESS WITH A MUSE

For more visit my site Silver Dragonfly Dreams

http://www.silverdragonflydreams.com


	2. :: Chapter I ::

**T**_ime_ t_o_ D_ream _

**O**ver 4,000 years ago the rulers of the White Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium were blessed with two daughters.  The eldest named Serenity as was tradition, the second named Lillikira.  Such a blessing had not been seen for many, many generations, for there to be two children of the royal blood line. The first daughter was the crown Princess, and heiress of the Silver Imperium Crystal.  The second daughter was given the powers of a Sailor Senshi, and was bestowed a unique sword that had been passed down the generations.

**U**nfortunately the good times did not last, and while on a voyage to Neptune, Princess Lillikira was killed in an attack by one of the Kingdom's enemies.  Princess Serenity's anguish at the death of Lillikira activated the Silver Crystal, the crystal obeying its heiress' wishes sending her younger sister to a new time and place to be reborn.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Chapter I: Reborn 

The year was after colony 180, and a young family that lived on colony L1 cluster was blessed with a daughter. A beautiful silver haired child with bright crystalline blue eyes, they named her Lillikira, or Kira for short. The name that just seamed to fit her, even though it was one the young parents had never previously thought or heard of. Time passed by and the child grew up happily, but once again fate deemed to intervene. An attack by the Earth Sphere Alliance killed her family, leaving her alone and orphaned.

Dr. J walked between the metal walls of the many passages in the exterior shell of the colony as he headed back to his lab. '_I must find a way to keep that boy from losing his humanity, the programming and training he is being given will destroy him as a person leaving nothing but a shell, there must be a way._' He thought to himself and then he heard crying. Without even thinking why he turned and headed towards the sound, soon coming across a young girl no more then four or five. Not even knowing why, he picked up the sobbing child and began to sooth her while heading off to his quarters. Within days Dr. J found himself doing whatever he could to keep the small girl happy and smiling, and by the end of the month had become the guardian and uncle of one silver haired girl named Lillikira Torabara.

Kira ran through the hallways giggling, she wanted to show Uncle J what she had learned. She had been learning martial arts from a kind young man named Carl that worked for her uncle, and today she had beat him. She pushed the correct number sequence, and slipped through the door and into the restricted lab where her uncle worked.

"Uncle J!! Uncle J!! Where are You?!!" She called out, as she searched for him. Suddenly she came face to face with a young boy about her age with wild brown hair, and bright blue eyes. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone voice. Kira looked at him strangely, then with a thrust of her legs flipped over him and landed running, continuing on her quest for her Uncle. The boy stood shocked for a moment the chased after only to find her sitting on Dr. J's lap talking animatedly. 

"Ah Heero, this is my niece Lillikira Torabara. Kira this is my pupil Heero Yuy." The scientist introduced the two youngsters. "I think I will have the two of you train together. For you see Heero, Kira just beat Carl today." The young Heero Yuy stood a little shocked, that GIRL had beat Carl, and with this began their joint training.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kira fumed as she stomped into the training room, '_How dare he assume that just because I am a girl and not as big as him that I couldn't protect myself when outside in the colony. I'll show him, that baka won't doubt me again._' And with these thoughts she grabbed her small sword that had become her choice weapon and waited in the shadows for her prey to arrive.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The two children grew and trained together; Dr. J pleased with the results. For not only did they train each other in fighting, but Kira taught Heero that emotions were important and you could not block them forever. He in turn taught her the value of hiding one's true feelings at times. 

A seven-year-old Kira sat in a park, her Uncle and Heero were working with that Gundam, something that she had no part in, much to her distaste. So she had gone out.  Suddenly a tall woman with dark green hair appeared. 

"Hello Lillikira. I have a task for you." The woman told her and smiled. Kira looked up at the woman.

"How do you know my name, and why should I do what you ask?" she answered back skeptical.

"My dear, there is a job that only you can do, but must have special training for, if you come with me now, I can give you that training. I know your name because I knew your family." The woman told her smiling warmly.

"A job only I can do, but what about my Uncle and Heero, and what do you mean my family?" She asked, not wanting to leave the only two people that she knew, although her curiosity was growing.

"You will come back soon Kira, but if you are going to come we must leave now. I can then tell you all about your family."  The woman told her, adding a hint of urgency to her voice.  Kira sat there and thought for a moment, then stood.

"Okay, I'll go."  She said clearly.  The tall woman nodded took her hand, and they vanished in a swirling portal.  That evening both Dr. J and Heero spent hours searching for Kira, but with no luck. Dr. J hoping that she would lead a better life then what he could have provided her, and Heero wondering why the one person he had truly trusted had left, and decided that it would be only because she planned on coming back.

For the next year and a half Kira trained under the guidance of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate. Pluto had provided her with a diamond crystal shaped pendent, and told her that she would know how to use it. The instant Kira touched the pendant memories of her past life scurried through her mind. She remembered her mother and father, and of course her sister Serenity. Then she looked at the pendant and smiled, it was both her method for transforming and her own crystal. The Lua Star Crystal to be exact, though it's powers were not as great as the Silver Imperium Crystal, it wasn't to far behind, the only major difference being that the Lua Star Crystal only appeared and could be controlled by the second born of Lunarian royalty. 

 Two days after Kira had regained her memories Pluto had to leave for a few days, leaving Kira to guard the gates. Kira nodded and held the pendant in her right hand, then lifted it to the sky.

"LUA! STAR! POWER!" she called out, immediately she was surrounded in a flurry of black and silver ribbons. When she was clearly visible she stood in a sailor fuku, unique to all others. The bodice was black, skirt and collar silver, bows pale blue.; She wore black knee high heeled boots, with a thin band of silver across the top. Long black gloves that ended in a white diamond pattern bearing the only crescent moons on the fuku covered her arms. Her long silver hair was pulled partially into a bun on the back of her head, the rest falling down in three long braids, save for one thin braid that ran down the left side of her face. 

On the middle of the bow on her chest was a slightly larger diamond shaped pendant bearing an eight-pointed star, her neck bore a black choker with another eight-pointed star. From her ears hung crystal earrings in a diamond like shape, and on her forehead a tiara bearing an onyx stone. In her right hand she held a staff as tall as she, the top a sharp diamond shape with a compass rose /eight-pointed star combination. And with that Sailor Pluto left the Time gate in the capable hands of Sailor Lunar Star.

Lunar Star for the next three days guarded the gate, sending the occasional lost person back to when and wherever they came from. Things had been going rather smoothly when suddenly a hooded figure rushed up through the mist carrying a sack.

"HALT!! Only those deemed worthy are allowed here! You are not worthy." She called out her staff already a blur of movement. The figure shrieked in surprise.

"What No one ever told me about a guardian!!" the figure cried out and attempted to dodge Lunar Star's staff, failing miserably. The figure crumpled to the ground. Lunar Star then with a command opened the portal the creature came from and sent it hurling back through, allowing the portal to close behind it. When she turned around she noticed the sack that the creature had carried. She walked over to it, then suddenly jumped back when it moved.  

Lunar Star watched in surprise as slowly a small creature managed to escape the sack. Suddenly the creature pounced catching Her by surprise, their momentum knocking Lunar Star onto her back. At this point She suddenly found herself face to face with a tiny silver head and glowing sapphire eyes. Lunar Star's eyes suddenly opened wide in surprise and then glee as her mind was filled with feelings and images from the creature now sitting on her chest, and rubbing it's head on her cheek. Slowly She sat up and cradled the silver body, 

"A miniature dragon…" she whispered in awe. From this point on the little silver dragon stuck to her side, or more like neck, like glue. Only moving to occasionally stretch her wings and fly about Kira's head, the two fast becoming friends and partners, and in more formal terms, bond sisters. 

When Pluto returned a few days later she was met with a staff in her face and a miniature dragon ready to attack for all she was worth until she identified her self. From this point on Pluto helped both of them learn together as a team, accomplishing things they never could have done on their own. In no time the silver haired girl and little silver dragon became a common and site around the Gates of Time.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	3. :: Chapter II ::

Chapter II: Another Time, Another World

It had been about six months since Kira had rescued the small silver dragon and become it's bond sibling. And once again Sailor Pluto had to leave for a couple days, leaving Sailor Lunar Star to guard the gate. The elegant Senshi of time left the young girl with many warnings and precautionary words, much as a nervous mother would to a child being left home alone. Kira for her part listened but was happy to see her often times over protective sensei leave, she almost pitied her niece who had Eight such guardians plus the royal advisors Luna and Artimis, but then her niece's duties would call for her to need their support. Just the same, Kira was happy to be on her own for a bit.

            Eight hours later found Kira still at her post as Sailor Lunar Star guarding the gate, yet now she stood eyeing the mists lazily. Her mind wandered to other things, Yosouya slept on one of the Gates massive pillars. To state it bluntly the duo were bored, plain old bored, Sailor Lunar Star yawned and twirled her staff idly. There had to be something she could do to pass the time and still guard the gate.

            A girl with long blonde braids poked her head out from behind a pillar.  "Whoa, this place keeps just getting weirder and weirder."  She crammed her neck to see the stuffed dragon toy on that girls shoulder.  "I want one of those, wonder where she got it... I guess I should ask her"

            Then Sailor Lunar Star sensed it, there was someone else here. With an alerted thought she woke Yosouya and held her staff ready. "Halt!! Who dares to approach the Gates of Time!!" Sailor Lunar Star demanded as sternly as an eight year old could. 

            The blond haired girl giggled as she stepped fully into view, "Are you playing some kind of game? Can I play? What about hide and seek? Is that what your playing?"

            Sailor Lunar Star blinked surprised, she'd never faced another person her age before, they'd always been older people trying to get to the gate. Not another child only wanting to play, just the same Sailor Lunar Star knew the other girl shouldn't be here. "On no!! You can't be here!! You have to go back," '_I don't want Puu to get angry with me._'

            The blond haired girl looked at her with wide almost fear filled eyes, "Oh no, no. I can't go back, the mean men will catch me and I'm all alone, but I found that big door with the moons, and you seem so nice. Can't I stay and play with you?" Sailor Lunar Star bit her lip, she really should send her back, but if bad guys were after her,

            "Well…."

            "GREAT!!" the blond hair girled exclaimed then rushed forward, "Tag!! Your it, can't catch me nah na nah na naa na!" With that the blond haired girl scampered off into the mists. Sailor Lunar Star took after her, Yosouya giving a squeak at the sudden burst of movement.

            "NO! Wait! You don't understand!!" Sailor Lunar Star called after her, but to no avail the game had begun. In moments Sailor Lunar Star got caught up in the game searching for the blond haired girl. "No Fair… There you are!!" she exclaimed as she spotted the other girl and charged forward.

            "EEP!" the other girl exclaimed and moved to make a run for it, but not fast enough. Sailor Lunar Star tackled the other girl and sent them rolling into the mists. Suddenly a portal appeared in the girls path, their momentum carrying them right into it.

            "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

            The two young girls found themselves in a heap surrounded by flowers and butterflies. The blond pigtail braided girl squirmed,

            "Owie… Get offa me."

            Sailor Lunar Star groaned and slowly moved off the other girl and rubbed her head, "Owww, Puu is going to kill me," it was then she opened her eyes and looked around. "If she can find me…where are we?" The portal was gone, leaving the two girls sitting in a flower bed on what appeared to be a floating palace in the sky. Her new found partner in crime rolled over and sat up, a few stray daises stuck in her hair.

            "How should I know, you were chasing me…Is that a real Dragon?" For at this point the blond haired girl had spotted Yosouya flying just above, and then landing on Sailor Lunar Star's shoulder. Sailor Lunar Star smiled brightly,

            "Yeah, her names Yosouya we're bonded." She giggled as Yosouya gave a reassuring crooning sound and nuzzled Sailor Lunar Star's face. "We're stuck…I won't be able to finish my training until Puu finds me…I won't see Heero…." At this point The eight year old with silver hair in a sailor fuku began to cry. 

            The blond climbed to her feet, brushing off dirt and flowers as she went, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Sailor Lunar Star turned teary eyes to her,

            "I'm scared … that I won't see Heero again… that he'll forget me," the young guardian stated.

            "Aww. Don't cry, who could forget someone like you? Whoa…check this place out…Come on Let's Play!!" With that the blond haired girl tagged her companion and began to scamper off on what was known by the locals as Dende's Lookout.

            Sailor Lunar Star giggled, her new companion's cheery attitude spreading. Soon the pair was wrecking havoc on flowerbeds and lawn alike; the occasional statue finding the folly of being in their way. Childhood laughter filling the air as they forgot their worries.

            Meanwhile one of the floating palace's normal inhabitants eyed his trampled flowerbed, and the trail of footprints leading from it. 

            "Oh dear," and with that the dark skinned Mr. Popo moved off to find the two 'guests' and find out how they got here. Just then two blurs ran bye laughter trailing behind them. 

            Piccolo growled, what was that noise, and why hadn't it been stopped. Being semi curious and annoyed at the same time, the tall Namek headed out to investigate. No sooner had he stepped out then two somethings ran into him and ended up in a heap. Piccolo picked up the two squirming brats by the back of their outfits and frowned. The blond one looked at him somewhat guiltily and smiled innocently, 

            "Umm…Hi?" Her companion was not so docile.

            "PUT ME DOWN YOU GREEN GIANT!!!" she demanded, Piccolo wincing at the decibel she hinted at reaching. It was then that a small silver dragon? Began to try and attack him, obviously trying to get him to release the girls. Piccolo growled at it and then frowned even more as the blond began to cry.

            "DENDE!!"

            Within moments the young namek guardian arrived and set to sorting out this mess, first getting Piccolo to put the two girls down. Once this had been accomplished the blond haired girl ceased her wailing, and the silver haired wasn't quite so ready to attack.

            "Now girls, can you tell me who you are and how you arrived here?" Dende asked calmly. Piccolo stood a few feet away with his normal 'grumpy' attitude, and Mr. Popo had gone to see if he could repair some of the damage done.

            Sailor Lunar Star eyes the two green skinned people, she had no idea what these people wanted. Her uncle, Heero, and Pluto all would have warned her about trusting them, but then she looked at her new found friend, and decided that they had to trust someone. So she let her fuku vanish into her normal apparel of shorts and t-shirt.

            "I'm Princess Lillikira, but you can call me Kira, and this is Yosouya." The blond girl stared at her companion for a moment, then introduced herself.

            "I'm Heatherleen Dei from the lost Amazon tribe..*sniffle*, bad people killed everyone else, but I got away."

            "We fell through a portal and got stuck here," Kira then added and nearly kept from sniffling herself. Dende looked from one girl to the other, and then to Piccolo who tried to look indifferent, but was failing. The young namek smiled at the girls,

            "Your welcome to stay here with us as long as you need. We don't get too many visitors and it can get rather lonely up here. Now if you'll follow me I'll help you get settled in," and with that the two mischievous girls came to stay at Dende's Lookout until Sailor Pluto found them.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

            Kira giggled as she watched Heatherleen do back flips on the main terrace. They had been living at the floating palace for nearly a year now, becoming fast friends with each other. Piccolo had become somewhat of a 'big brother' to the pair, thus was subject to pranks, tricks, or whatever else the two managed to come up with. The latest had been clown face paint, a rainbow wig, and bright red nose. It had taken Piccolo hours to manage to get rid of it all, and the two girls had been strangely 'absent' for awhile afterwards. Needless to say Piccolo hadn't been pleased and extracted revenge by throwing them off the palace. The result hadn't been the scare he'd planned, but ended up teaching the two girls to fly instead. At that point he'd decided to train them, thus why now they were doing flips, pushups, sit-ups, and various other exercises under his watchful eyes.

"Alright Brat, lets see how far you are," Piccolo said from behind Kira and then attacked. Kira let out a yelp and moved as fast as she could, ending up ten feet in the air. 

"You Green Grump!! That wasn't very nice," she shouted at him then stuck out her tongue. Piccolo only smirked and launched forward at her, for a moment he was sure he would hit, but then she wasn't there. The other Brats excited voice drew his attention and he spotted her on the other end of the 'Training' area looking very pleased with herself. 

"Wow Kira!! How'd you do that!! One second Piccolo was about to hit you, then you were suddenly over there!!" Heatherleen exclaimed excitedly. Piccolo slowly flew over.

"When'd you learn to teleport Brat?" he demanded, after all the only other person he'd even known able to do that was Goku.

"I don't know, I just did it. Puu always said I would be able to do special things as I got older and learned more," the silver haired girl then offered. With that the discussion dropped and training resumed, Piccolo testing the girls to see what they already knew by either instinct or learned. To say the least he was somewhat impressed, whoever had raised the girls early on had given them both a good start on training to fight. So training continued, the two girls developing new attacks and tricks suited to they're own abilities.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Two young teenage girls sat together on the beach, at first glance there wasn't anything particularly special about the pair. They seemed like your average teenagers, one with golden blond hair pulled into a ponytail, the other with silver hair done in a long braid. On closer inspection one may notice the miniature silver Dragon that sat with them basking in the sun, or that the two gave off an aura of strength, but only if one knew what to look for. No to anyone else they were two girls laying on the beach and simply having fun.

"Do you ever miss your first home Heatherleen? The one before you found the Time Gates?" Kira asked, pulling her knees to her chest, lately she'd truly begun to wonder if Puu would ever find her, them. Or if she'd ever be able to see Heero again, or Uncle J, the man may have been a kook, but he had cared for her.

"I don't know. I mean I don't remember much of what it was like before the bad guys arrived. After that it was always running, escaping while others tried to fight," Heatherleen responded, "Don't worry Tigerlilly, I'm sure Pluto will find us, and you'll be able to go home. Just don't forget about me either." Kira smiled at her companion,

"How could I ever forget you Trouble, which reminds me. I don't think Piccolo will be to happy when he finds out you accidentally fried all his extra turbans." At this both girls burst into fits of laughter.

"Not as upset as when he finds all his capes somehow became bright pink," Heatherleen shot back causing even more giggles.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

It had been two years since that day on the beach, seven years since the two girls had first arrived at Dende's lookout, and it had taken that seven years for the Time Guardian Sailor Pluto to find the missing Sailor Senshi. She had arrived at Dende's lookout at a time when the girls weren't present, thus was waiting when they arrived, and amazed at how much her charge, the only other remaining Lunarian besides Serenity, had grown. 

Kira froze in mid air as she spotted the familiar woman that stood with Dende and Piccolo. 

"Puu…"

"Hello Princess, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find you," the tall and mysterious woman said calmly. "Are you ready to come back and finish your training?" Kira slowly landed and looked from Mr. Popo to Dende, from Dende to Piccolo who only nodded, and from Piccolo to Heatherleen. She turned and wrapped her arms around Heatherleen tightly, 

"I don't want to leave you behind. You can come with me if you want…"

Heatherleen pulled back, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, "No I can't Kira, and you know it. It's your job and duty, your friend and family that you need to go back to. Everything I have left is here in this world waiting for me. Just make sure that you come back and see me!!" The blond girl demanded and smiled brightly hugging Kira tightly once more before releasing her.

"Don't get into too much trouble without me Tigerlilly."

"You too Trouble," then with one last hug, a nod to Piccolo, and a final hug for Dende. She transformed and left through a portal to return to the Gates of Time.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	4. :: Chapter III ::

Chapter III: Returning Home 

Kira slowly walked through the deserted passageways where she had run, and played as a young girl, here in the interior of colony L1. Yosouya perched on her shoulder watching their surroundings carefully, ready to call warning if need be. Soon she reached a metal door, a unique key panel beside it. She glanced up and down both hallways then read what the tiny screen currently displayed and entered the appropriate code, the door sliding open. 

She silently stepped in the door sliding closed behind her, she then lifted one hand and activated the light switch on the wall, the sight that was revealed sending her to her knees, an anguished cry coming from her throat. The place was in shambles, papers scattered on the floor, furniture tipped over. Yosouya suddenly spotted a glowing panel that had begun to emit a beeping as soon as they entered. With a consoling chirp she then drew Kira's attention to the panel.

Kira slowly stood and walked over to it, then with shaky fingers entered in the code that the screen was prompting for, a code that Dr. J had her memorize almost the day he found her. Almost immediately a window opened up and an image of Dr. J appeared.

 "Hello Kira. I know it is you, for you are the only person who could have accessed this file. My only regret is not being able to see you again for I am gone now I'm afraid. The wars that have raged between the Earth and Colonies have taken their tolls. I just pray that both you and Heero are able to survive them. In these files I leave you everything that I have strived for, that and the task of helping Heero regain his humanity. For after you left, he became much more closed off, and indeed the Perfect Soldier. Asking you to do this for him is all I can offer the boy with the end of wars, and you were able to help him so long ago. So please my dear, I wish you the best for your life. May you live in Peace."

Kira stared at the now blank screen, a few solitary tears falling down her cheeks, Yosouya crooned softly to her bond sister.  The pair stood there silently as Kira let herself become lost in memories from 10 years ago of the kooky Dr. J and his protégé Heero Yuy. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Kira sighed as she took a break from the computer screen and hundreds of files that Dr. J had left her. She had found it strangely easy and soothing to get into the groove of working with the massive computers, systems, and codes that populated the lab, even though she had been absent for so long.

Her mind drifted back briefly to the years she had been gone, approximately a third of them spent at the Gates of Time. The rest spent in a different universe altogether that she had accidentally fallen into unable to get out until Pluto came to her rescue some 7 years later. While in that world she had improved greatly in fighting both physically, and with a power similar to magic but consisting more of energy. She had also acquired the talents of flying and improved her telepathy, healing, swordsmanship, as well as teleporting.  She had made a group of dear and special friends there, some from an elite race called saiyans, and another human girl with short blond hair. Kira shook her head, right now was not the time to dwell in the past. She had a task, or mission if you like, to accomplish, and before she could even begin that she needed to finish sorting out all these files and reformat the systems to her taste, with her own codes.

With that she set back to work, Yosouya keeping her company and occasionally helping by fetching papers or disks. This went on for a couple months and she had almost finished. The files had been resorted and coded properly, the lab fixed up, and she was now about ready to set out on her 'mission' to complete her adoptive Uncle's last wishes. She had just finished getting ready to go it when the computer flared to life.

"Security access granted. Old code used. Please take possible security measures." The computer voice flared.

"Security activate code Silver." Kira stated, the lights going out save for emergency lights and the computer going into a dormant stage with code lock down. Yosouya took position on a beam above the entry door ready to attack, Kira taking position in the shadows, sword at ready.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Heero silently crept through the old deserted hallways that led to the lab and training facilities where he had spent the vast majority of his youth. It had been three years since he had come here, since he first left to Earth with Wing Gundam.  Now he came back, exactly why he didn't know, he had no feelings for the kooky Dr. J, but somehow he stiff felt a need to return here, a need that had grown and grown for the last few months. With the stealth and ease that had come from years of training and experience he approached the main door, more then a little surprised to find the security panel still active. Quickly he identified what the entrance code would be, not even registering that this particular code dated back over 10 years. The panel blinked for a minute and then the door slid open. He silently slipped in to the pitch-black room and moved forward when suddenly two separate flashes of silver blocked his path. One was a sword point at his chest the other hissing at him from eye level. Somehow this triggered a memory, not so much the hissing thing but the sword point.

            *******

The young Heero walked through the door of the training room and suddenly found a sword point at his throat, with a quick movement he leaned back and ducked under the blade, then tried to swipe his attackers feet out from under them. His attacker flipped and landed behind him, the sword landing at his throat once again.

"Now who can't protect themselves?" the familiar voice asked from the shadows.

"Every silver haired girl on the colony but Kira Torabara," he answered, knowing when he was beat.

"That's what I thought." And with that the two began their training for the day.

            ********

Without even knowing why, his actions followed that of his memory, he quickly dodged backwards away from the sword point and silver thing in mid air.  Then moved to duck under both, and swipe his attackers feet out from under them. The figure leapt over his feet, and then flipped over him, the sword at his throat once again, this time the silver thing vanished to somewhere above, ready to drop down again he was sure, but something about the situation still seemed all to familiar.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a female voice demanded, yet striking a familiar cord in his memory. Heero stayed silent for a few moments deciding on exactly what he should say.

"I am the Perfect Soldier, and I came to visit an old friend… Kira," he finally answered, smirking as he added the last bit, her name. The figure behind him gasped and the sword dropped away from his throat.

"Heero…???" the figure asked quietly. Heero slowly turned around and faced her.

"You've been gone a long time little one. Welcome back." He said softly. 

"Hey! Who are you calling little!!" she exclaimed then suddenly dashed forward, the 'perfect solider' quickly found his arms occupied by a silver haired young woman, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Heero, I never realized how much I had missed you until now." She whispered out, pulling her head back slightly, but not releasing him from her hug.  Heero stood completely shocked for a few moments, his arms unconsciously moving up to wrap around her.

"Kira…" he whispered out, although trying to fight the emotions that were welling up. '_Then again I never was able to keep my feelings hidden around her. It's because of her that I didn't become the completely senseless killing machine that they wanted._' It was then that he was suddenly startled out of his thought as Kira stepped back, smiling softly.  She raised an arm up towards the ceiling and a silver form dropped down from the ceiling on to her arm, and then moved up to her shoulder. She then walked over to the palely glowing computer screen and entered a code, the room lighting up moments later.

Heero blinked as he waited for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he stood in surprise, for now he could really see her. A beautiful young woman with crystal blue eyes, and long silver hair pulled back in a braid.  She wore a navy blue midriff tee with 'Princess' scrawled across the front, and a pair of faded denim cut-offs.

 "Welcome to my lab Heero." She then spoke up.

Kira realized that the security system was still enabled, and that almost none of the lights were on. So with a smile she then raised an arm to Yosouya who hopped down to her arm and then moved to her shoulder sending her bond sister questioning thoughts about who the stranger was. Kira just sent her a reassuring thought in return as she then deactivated the security alert and the lights came up. With that completed she turned to face Heero, and all but gasped at the very 'hot' young man that stood before her. 

Tall, yet lean with a muscular frame, broad shoulders that she knew gave no credit to his strength. Although his head was still covered by the mop of wild dark brown hair, framing a well-defined face, as a pair of bright Prussian blue eyes studied her. Those eyes she remembered more then anything else, more often then not holding no emotion, but for her, they showed much, much more. In those eyes she could see the feelings of hurt and betrayal from when she left. Feelings she would have to mend, but there was something else in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place.

"Welcome to my lab Heero." She finally spoke up. "Uncle J left the entire place, and the files left here to me. It's almost uncanny that you arrived, I had a couple more days work to do, then I was going to come looking for you." She told him then motioning with her head to follow, which she was pleased to see him do as she then headed to the kitchen and checked the dinner she had left on the stove.

"Hope you don't mind spaghetti, about one of the only decent things I can make." She then went on to explain, satisfied with the contents of the pot, she then pulled out two plates and other utensils, a bit surprised when he took them from her and began to set the table. She quickly snapped to and pulled a bowl of fresh fruit out the fridge, putting half the contents onto a separate plate and setting it down on the table, then holding her arm out as Yosouya, walked down it and then to the table to eat her own dinner. She then turned to find a wide-eyed and shocked Heero.

"Never seen a miniature silver fire dragon I take it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He quickly frowned at her then smirked as he realized she was teasing. 

"Still up to your old tricks I see Torabara." He replied using her last name, Kira rolled her eyes at his somewhat scolding tone. "Now tell me about it?" he asked and pointed at Yosouya before taking a seat. Yosouya, to her part looked up at him and glared, her sapphire eyes blazing, and a trendil of flame escaped her mouth. Kira laughed as she took out the milk and two glasses, setting them on the table before taking her own seat.

"She not it Heero, and unless you want to receive numerous burns you would be wise to remember that. " she told him, receiving no more then a grunt in return. "Her name is Yosouya, a miniature silver fire dragon, and I am her bond sister. I rescued her from an attacker when she wasn't even a day old and we have been together ever since. Her kind is very rare, especially since when they do mate, they only lay one egg in hatching. They were hunted at one point in time, and ever sense then have been scarce and rare, in fact most won't bond with humans because so many were hunted and killed by them." Kira explained then pointed to some of the raspberries still in the fruit bowl and winked at Heero. "Offer her some of those and you'll have made a friend for life.  She loves them."  

Yosouya for her part had decided to ignore the story and instead had been working away at making her dinner disappear, but the instant she saw Heero reach into the bowl and take out the raspberries he had her complete attention as she watched him. Heero noticed the small silver creature watching him now and smirked, before holding his hand out with one of the small berries. 

Yosouya walked delicately across the table and daintily accepted the treat, as well as the next and the next, until she had eaten them all. She then let out a happy purring sound and with a quick leap landed on Heero's shoulder and began to rub her head on his cheek. Heero stood stock still in shock at the sudden affection shown by the small dragon.  Of course it helped that Kira had also sent Yosouya images and feelings from when she had been little and trained with Heero.

Once he had grown accustomed to having Yosouya on his shoulder, and then curled around his neck, his gaze turned once again to the beautiful and yet mysterious silver haired woman before him. "Kira how long have you been back?" he asked quietly.

Kira looked up at him, and smiled lightly,  "About two months." Heero nodded at this, it made perfect sense with when he had begun to feel the need to come back to this place, although another question nagged at him.

"Kira, where have you been? It's been ten years since you disappeared." He then asked, not even realizing that the pain from when she had left was evident in his eyes. Kira stiffened and looked up, an almost desperate expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Heero, but I can't tell you that right now. I want to, but I can't. I'll tell you soon I promise." She told him, her voice pleading that he would understand. Heero nodded, whatever it was she would tell him, and for now he knew that was the only answer he would get. He then helped her clear the table and do the dishes. 

For the next few hours the two sat and talked about old times, laughing at this, arguing over that and just renewing the friendship they had shared. Finally in the wee hours of the morning the two separated and went to their rooms. 

Three hours later Kira was startled awake by an insistent beeping from the control panel, without a second thought she scurried out in her pj's, consisting of a pair of shorts and tank in night celestial print.  A string of Lunarian escaped her lips as she identified the signal, and then proceeded to download multiple files to disk, then she hollered down the hall. 

"HEERO GET UP NOW!!! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!!" then with a quick thought changed her clothing to something very similar to what she had been wearing earlier. Yosouya began to fly from panel to panel, pushing buttons as Kira directed her. A few seconds later and an armed Heero appeared from the hallway. At the moment Kira finished the downloads and pocketed the disk. 

"We have to leave now, Uncle J left us a parting gift. This place won't exist in 2 minutes." She stated calmly. Heero stood for all of 3 seconds taking it in, before grabbing her and making a beeline for the door. Kira let him carry her for a few seconds then smirked, made sure Yosouya was on her shoulder and then they vanished in a silver flash reappearing in an alley on the other side of the colony.

Heero's mind sprang into action at her words and without a second thought he scooped her up and made a beeline for the door. He had just found her again, he wasn't about to lose her, suddenly he was surrounded in a silver light and had the strangest sensation of being no where at all, then found himself in an alley, and skidding to a stop; the silver haired girl still in his arms.

"What just happened?" he asked still not setting her down. Kira looked up at him innocently and shrugged. Heero studied her, she knew, but wasn't about to tell him right now.

"Umm Heero, do you know anywhere off this colony we could go, once that place blows people are going to start asking questions, and I'd rather not be here to be asked." She told him slightly nervous. Heero was itching to find out what had happened, but decided he could pressure her for details later.

"I have a place on Earth, we can catch the first shuttle out." He stated, then finally set her down, and did his best to fight down the blush that tried to make its self-visible. Kira stood on her own two feet slowly, finding her self a bit reluctant to leave his arms, '_Wait a second TORABARA!!! This is your best friend, childhood buddy, One hot guy.. NOW How did that get in there..._'she shook her head to clear it of these thoughts and then glanced around before stepping out of the alley waiting for Heero to come with her. She turned a little surprised at the somewhat worried look on his face.

"Uh Kira, you should probably do something to hide Yosouya, she may arose suspicion." He suggested, his eyes shifting to study the small silver creature. Kira grinned, and then looked at Yosouya, the small dragon chirped and then seemed to vanish. Heero blinked a couple of times, then shrugged not sure if he really wanted to know anyway. 

The two then began to walk through the colony, stopping first at a hotel, where Heero had left some stuff, then at a department store where Kira spent a few hours increasing her currently non-existent wardrobe, well for appearance sake anyway. The two then headed to the shuttle docks, and soon after were on their way to Earth.


	5. :: Chapter IV ::

Chapter IV: Rebuilding Friendship 

The pair rather sleepily made their way through the apartment complex until they arrived at Heero's door. He quickly opened the door, then reached in and fingered a code on the panel beside the door. Before opening it the rest of the way, and leading Kira in. Kira let out a yawn as she entered and glanced around, not surprised to find the very neat and organized place belonging to her childhood companion. She set down her bag, then turned to Heero, who she spotted pulling some blankets and pillows out of a closet.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep out here." He stated, as he then tossed the blankets onto the couch.

"Heero this is your place, I won't kick you out of your own bed." Kira replied firmly.

"Your not, I'm ordering you to take it." He replied, then grabbed her bag and moved it to the bedroom.

"Heero Yuy who do you think you are ordering me around!!" she growled out, Heero just glared back then stalked over, threw her over his shoulder, then into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

"I'm tired Kira, and I'm not going to argue with you now. Good night." And with that he closed the door, leaving a shocked and surprised Kira sitting on his bed. She sat their for a few moments not moving, finally snapping out of her shock when Yosouya appeared in her lap and let out a soft keening sound, clearly stating that she had missed her. Kira automatically scooped up the small creature and hummed back at her in warm greeting, her eyes then scanning the room. 

The first object her eyes spotted was a laptop, her lips curving into a smirk, guessing there was a least a half dozen more stowed away here somewhere. The second was a screen of Japanese Kanji elegantly written and decorated, this didn't surprise her considering his Japanese heritage. She continued her scan of the room, not really finding anything else that caught her attention until she spotted a worn picture frame with a slightly worn picture inside. Her eyes widened once again in surprise, her face then shifted into fondness as it stirred a memory from ten years ago. The picture showed a smug young Kira, and a shocked and slightly disgusted Heero, if her memory served her correctly she had given him a kiss on the cheek. She had been at the age where it was fun to annoy all boys, and where boys considered girls for the most part to be avoided at all costs, though Heero never actually avoided her, a kiss was not acceptable. Then again he had asked for it when he tried to leave her behind to go train. She shook her head lightly to clear it of the memory before finally settling down to sleep, Yosouya curling up across her neck and collarbone leaving Kira's face completely surrounded by silver as she drifted off.

Heero rolled over in his bed, *thump*, opening his eyes he glared at the couch and blankets then decided since he was already 'out of bed' he might as well get up for the day. With this decided he stood and folded up the blankets he had used before heading over to his bedroom door to peak in on his guest. He silently slipped over and pushed the door open, and looked at the bed, a small smile gracing his lips. She had completely burrowed in under the covers, only the faintest hints of silver peaking out at the top. Glancing around the room he spotted Yosouya curled up on a chair. Once he had assured himself that they were both sleeping soundly, he closed the door and headed to the bathroom and from there to the kitchen to start making breakfast.  

Duo grinned as he slowly picked the lock to Heero's apartment, he had already deactivated the security panel inside. With the stealth and ease that Shinigami was known for he had the lock picked and slipped in the doorway. Duo scanned the quite room before making a beeline to the closed bedroom door. '_Still in bed ay buddy?_' he thought, his grin broadening as he peeked in the doorway and spotted the sleeping figure still in bed under the covers.

"Hey Heero!! You sleepy head Get up!!!" He cried out and pounced on the figure pinning it under the covers. Then he spotted the silver hair sticking out from the top and the figure began to thrash underneath him. "Heero why do you have silver hair…." He began to ask when suddenly the writhing figure threw him off the bed. The silver haired figure then let out a scream and attacked. In seconds there was a silver haired girl in nothing more then a men's dress shirt pinning the brown braided pilot down to the floor. Duo growled and quickly reacted, flipping the situation so he was pinning her again.

Heero had just barely begun breakfast when he heard the commotion and scream coming from his bedroom. He quickly stopped what he had been doing and rushed to the room, stopping in his tracks for a moment at the sight of Kira in one of his shirts pinned underneath Duo. A split second later he had knocked the braided pilot off her and had him pinned to the wall glaring hotly.

"What the Hell are you doing!?!?" he demanded. Kira slowly stood and glared Duo quickly grabbing one of the blankets to wrap around herself skirt style. 

"I was.. I mean.. I thought…. Who the hell is SHE!?!?" Duo finally asked back becoming very confused and slightly disoriented. Kira walked up behind Heero, her face softening.

"Heero I think you can set him down. It's just a misunderstanding really, he thought I was you still in bed, and well I pinned him, then he pinned me and that's when you walked in." she then said trying to clear things up, finally realizing that this must be one of the other gundam pilots. Heero nodded reluctantly released Duo form his grip, though not from his glare. Duo cringed slightly before his normally cheery nature finally came through.

"Yeah um, sorry about that. I'm Duo Maxwell, a friend of Heero's." Duo introduced himself seeing that Heero wasn't about to, "And you are?" Kira smirked at the obviously happy go lucky young man.

"Kira Torabara, an old acquaintance of Heero's." she replied and offered her hand which Duo took and then kissed the top of. 

"A very beautiful acquaintance." Duo then added and grinned his normal goofy smile. Heero glared at Duo, then turned to head back to the kitchen, "Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes Kira." He said as he left. Kira watched him go, her eyes studying the bare muscular back, since he was wearing nothing more then sweatpants this morning. Duo hearing Heero mention food, followed after him like a lost puppy. Kira sighed and quickly made the bed, her thoughts drifting to her dreams, a faint blush graced her cheeks and she quickly grabbed a clean set of clothing and headed for the bathroom and the shower.

Heero returned to the kitchen doing his best to banish the image of Kira in nothing more then one of his shirts and a pair of underwear. That as well as the image of Duo holding her pinned down causing him to want nothing more then to punch the other pilot out at the moment. So he returned to the kitchen with the hopes of cooking being enough to distract him, however unlikely that may be. Duo for his part trailed after Heero, his mind reeling with what he had witnessed this morning. A silver haired beauty had been asleep in Heero's bed wearing one of his shirts, since she wasn't nude things weren't that far between these two. Duo grinned evilly, when had Heero got a girl? Not to mention a beautiful, sexy, goddess that was damn strong to. Not that he didn't love Hilde with all his heart, but this Kira was good looking. Finally deciding that Heero wasn't about to give him any information on his own, he'd just have to pester him for it.

"So Heero who is she exactly? When did you meet her? Why was she sleeping in your bed and wearing one of Your shirts? Are you two a pair? Is she available? What's for Breakfast? I'm hungry….." Duo had begun his tirade of questions but stopped the instant he felt the cold barrel of the gun against his forehead. "Now buddy… I'm your coworker you don't.."

"Shut up Maxwell. You ask me one more question regarding *anything* and I'll kill you. Got it!?!" Heero demanded glaring at the indigo eyed, braided pilot, Duo very cautiously nodded and then wisely shut up. _'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or should I say couch this morning._' He grumbled to himself. Duo remained quiet after this while Heero cooked a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. It was nearly done when Kira walked into the kitchen tying off the end of her braid, which then dropped to hang below her knees. Heero glanced over his shoulder and nearly dropped the plate he held at the sight of her. She wore a pale blue sundress that reached her knees, the thin straps going over her shoulders to crisscross across her back, her braid swinging gently as she walked towards them.

"Ummmm. Smells good Heero." Kira said as she sat down at the table beside Duo leaving the other chair for Heero. Heero merely grunted in response before he set the platter of pancakes on the table, the three setting down to a good breakfast. Duo too busy eating at the moment to cause any more mischief, Heero being the first done went to take his own shower and change. Duo watched Heero leave and then grinned widely.

"Sooo, Kira. Why was Heero sleeping on the couch? You two get into a fight?" he asked his eyes twinkling with mirth. Kira sat there for a few seconds before a blush stained her cheeks, and then her eyes blazed.

"WHAT!?!? YOU HENATI!! What Kind of Girl do you think I am!?!" she yelled, Duo paled and gulped, she looked even more dangerous then Heero at the moment. 

"*EPP!!!* I Have to go now, Tell Heero I'll see him at Work!?!" He exclaimed then made a hasty beeline for the door Kira hot on his heels.

"HENATI!!!" she yelled after him as he vamoosed down the hallway.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Heero left the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, toweling his hair a bit more, "Where's Duo?" he asked upon only spotting Kira working on the laptop she had picked up before they escaped the lab.

"He had to leave suddenly, he said to tell you that he'd see you at work though." She replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

Heero walked over and peered over her shoulder, "Ki-chan, what are you working on?" he then asked, not even realizing the name he had used.

Kira sat up a little surprised, he hadn't called her that since before she had left, she quickly covered her surprise before answering him. 

"A program, or virus if you like, that will disable a mobile suit and render it useless." She replied looking up at him and barely being able to keep her voice steady as her eyes took in the very hot looking man beside her. 

Heero barely managed to keep himself, from visibly 'gulping'; he was very thankful that this intelligent, mischievous, deadly, sexy woman was on their side. '_Now wait a minute!! How did 'sexy' get in there!?!? Your losing it Yuy…_' He shook his head to clear the thoughts from it.

"Well I thought that I would take you out around the city today, since I have to report back to work tomorrow." He offered, suddenly finding himself nervous about what she would say. '_What is with you Yuy!! Pull yourself together, this is Ki-chan, your childhood buddy and partner,_' despite this reprimand the butterflies didn't go away, but instead seemed to intensify.

Kira suddenly felt a wave of excitement wash through her at his words, '_SNAP out of it Torabara, this is Heero, just offering to show you around, nothing more, SO WHY IS MY STOMACH holding the largest butterfly aerial display in the world!?!?_' She quickly scolded her self then, making sure her voice was steady answered. "Sure Heero, that sounds like a plan." 

Heero nodded and then offered her his hand, Kira first reached over, saved her work and shut down her laptop before accepting his hand. He then led her towards the door, only releasing her hand as they both put their shoes on, but felt to nervous to take it once again as he led her out and down to his navy Jeep. Opening the passenger side for her before going around and climbing in the drivers side. And with that the two took off. Kira noticed the ambulance parked beside it, but shook it off, why would Heero have an ambulance anyway.


	6. :: Chapter V ::

1 Chapter V: Meeting All the Pilots  
  
Kira bit her lower lip, not even realizing she was showing that she was nervous. After all she would be meeting all the Gundam pilots that day, along with many others who had suffered and fought during the war. She glanced at Heero from the corner of her eye as he drove, neither had said much to the other since they had left his apartment; she then turned her eyes to the passing scenery her hands resting casually in her lap, not giving away her nervousness. She had been careful in what she had chosen to wear for this trip, wanting to be dressed up a bit, but comfortable enough to fight easily if it became necessary, since she wouldn't be able to change her outfit in a pinch without giving herself away. So she was attired in dark blue jeans, and a dark lilac sleeveless button down blouse, dressy yet casual, her silver hair pulled back into a neat braid, with one twist up in a bun on the back of her head to shorten it some.  
  
Soon they arrived at the normal looking building that housed the Preventers headquarters, well at least the entrance to it. The vast majority of the place was underground, the building above holding offices, and such that one would expect. But below were the labs, and hangers that serviced the Gundams and few mobile suits that the Preventers used in their fight to keep peace, as well as a large armory. Though Heero had not told her any of this she knew that he knew she had found out about it. Then again his laptop, no matter how many codes and security features he used was never safe from her.  
  
She had easily broke into the systems database without a tracer on her, and learned what she had wanted while he had gone to work the day before. Then of course the fact that she also badgered him with pop up messages off and on the entire day had probably clued him in. So he had probably decided to bring her with and hopefully keep her out of mischief. She grinned at this thought, her stay out of mischief, highly unlikely.  
  
She cleared her mind of these as she then followed him into the building, she smirked at the secretary who looked surprised as the pair walked through the lobby; obviously Heero had never brought someone with him before.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kira followed the chattering Duo, she had been surprised that he had offered to show her around after she had chased him out of Heero's two days earlier. Then again she could also tell he was being very careful when he talked about her and Heero in the same sentence. Kira smirked to herself, so maybe she had managed to teach him something, though she still owed him.  
  
The two continued to wander around the Preventers headquarters, Duo showing her the many offices and storage rooms full of fake files. The real ones were stored far below under much better security. After wandering around for a good couple hours, Duo took her below showing her where all the real work was being done. From Super Computers, encrypted file storage complexes, labs, research facilities, storage, armory to the Gundam hanger and 'garage'.  
  
"And this tenshi, is the Gundam hanger, where we lowly pilots spend most of our time." He told her as he entered the security code and the door slid open and he motioned for her to enter before him. She did, so her face lighting up at the sight of the gundams, being able to name all of them but one. Then two pilots looked up and frowned moving to come over to the two.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed Duo, this isn't a tourist information office," a young man with a patch of shaggy brown bangs hanging over half his face and bright emerald eyes stated getting up from his position at the base of the gundam Heavy Arms. The other young man that approached them from behind a control panel had an oriental look with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and flashing black eyes.  
  
"Don't you have something more important to do Maxwell, like repairing the damage to the kitchen after your little 'cheese spread can in the microwave' incident," he asked haughtily.  
  
Kira smirked at this comment, from the little exposure she had received of the happy go lucky pilot, such behavior she would not put past him. Though the attitudes of these two pilots looked like they could use a little 'cheering up'.  
  
"Aww come on Wu-man, it was an accident, besides she's not exactly a tourist anyways," Duo proceeded to whine at Wufei which produced little to no effect.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man!!! And stop whining, your weak Maxwell!!" the Chinese boy huffed.  
  
"Well to have been allowed in here you must have gotten past 'watch dog' Heero. My name is Trowa Barton, this is Chang Wufei, and you are?" the brown haired young man then asked after introducing himself and Wufei.  
  
"Kira Torabara, and I suppose you could say I got past Heero. So you're the pilots of the gundams formerly known as Heavy Arms and Shenlong. A pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself, eyes twinkling. She hadn't lived with her Uncle J without learning something about his 'project'.  
  
About this time a blond young man came out of another room and walked across towards the one suit Kira had been unable to identify. "Gally I've got those files you asked for!" He called up to the cockpit of the suit without noticing their visitor.  
  
"I'll be right down!" yelled a voice from up in the cockpit of a sixth Gundam. It was red and blue, with a massive canister connected to one arm as a flamethrower. The floor beneath was strewn with all kinds of complicated knickknacks. Kira watched and studied this sixth suit hoping to catch a glimpse of it's pilot before her attention was drawn back to the other pilots.  
  
Wufei eyed the visitor quietly. She may have appeared to be any other frail weak woman, but by the way she stood and from her slender musculature, she was most definitely a fighter of some sort.  
  
"And so just what are you doing here, this is no place for a woman," he remarked curious as to how she respond, though she was still a weak woman no matter what the circumstance. Kira turned to face the Chinese pilot her eyes lighting up with inner fire.  
  
"I'm here because I was invited, as well as have the knowledge. You got a problem with that…?" She asked a warning note in her voice that he better not press her.  
  
Duo gulped at her tone, he already knew first hand that this woman was not one to mess with, and quickly scurried off to get out of fall out range. Trowa raised an eyebrow and decided he would be best off retreating back to his work which he quickly did for the time being. Let Wufei get out of his own fight, he'd been at the wrong end of Cathy's knives enough times to know when Not to press most women.  
  
Quatre smiled as he heard the response and turned to head back the room he had just left when he picked up on a sudden tension from the other pilots and someone else, turning he spotted them, Trowa and Duo quickly backing off while a young woman glared at Wufei. He quickly headed in that direction to attempt to sooth ruffled feathers before it got out of hand.  
  
"Excuse me miss, don't mind him. I'm Quatre Reberba Winner, It's a pleasure to meet you." He quickly said interrupting and offering his hand to the silver haired woman.  
  
Kira glared at Wufei for a moment longer then turned to the blond haired young man who had intervened. "Hello, I'm Kira Torabara, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She responded smiling at him and choosing to ignore the Chinese pilot for the time being it was then that Kira spotted the sixth gundam again, "Can you tell me why there is a sixth when the plan was for only five?"  
  
Wufei grumbled and then turned and went back to the consol he had been working at, "I still say a woman doesn't belong in here…Let alone Two."  
  
"You wanna watch your mouth, Chang," came the voice again from high up on the little gangplank outside the sixth gundam's cockpit. A young woman with dark brown hair in a messy ponytail sat there in dark blue overalls, and a large streak of oil down one cheek.  
  
Trowa deciding that the danger had temporarily passed came over to answer her question, as Quatre's attention had been drawn back to the other woman and Wufei.  
  
"Yes, that's true," replied Trowa, "But when she joined the team, she decided to design one... and it works, which is most incredible of all. You would've thought she'd been trained by Doctor J in Gundam design." Kira smirked a little at this, though she hadn't studied design, programming had become a bit of her specialty.  
  
Suddenly one of the technical staffs voice rang out, "Mr. Maxwell!! Don't touch tha…" *KABOOM!!!* The other occupants of the large hanger turned to see Duo stumble out from behind Death Scythe looking a little charred, and his eyes somewhat glazed.  
  
"I think I'm going to visit Sally in the med lab…" he murmured and then headed down out the door and down the hall. Wufei watched the braided pilot stagger out down the hallway and shook his head.  
  
"How he managed to survive the war is beyond me."  
  
Kira nodded, Duo was definitely a character, then her attention was drawn back to the sixth gundam that was in the hanger.  
  
The dark haired woman grabbed the lift cable which lowered her to the floor in a smooth motion, then walked over to Kira. "Isn't she great? Wufei hates the fact that I call her a 'she'. I think he doesn't believe Gundams are capable of being women."  
  
Kira smiled as she studied the suit, "She is, just as good as the other designs. I'm Kira, and you are?"  
  
Wufei snorted, "Gundams are strong, dependable, and easily controlled by the right pilot... everything I find women NOT to be. "  
  
"Galatea Fircroft, but call me Gally. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kira. Excuse me one moment, there's someone I have to kill..." replied Gally, picking up a spanner. "Hey Chang, how about I give Altron a little make over for you, huh?"  
  
Wufei paled, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"You bet your ass I would! I have a can of luminous pink paint with Altron's name on it, and I'm NOT afraid to use it," Gally declared. Wufei took a few steps back towards Altron watching Galatea carefully.  
  
"Oh YEAH! Women 1, Men and other sucky wimps Zee-roh!!!" said Gally triumphantly.  
  
"I still don't believe you would actually do it Onna." He stated though took a few more steps towards his precious Nataku. Heero walked up behind the group.  
  
"Yes, she would."  
  
Kira smirked and looked from Galatea, to Quatre, to Trowa, and then to Wufei and back again. "Well Heero, you definitely work with an interesting bunch." She told him smiling. Quatre looked from Kira, to Heero, to Wufei, to Gally and then back again,  
  
"Oh Allah…"  
  
Wufei straightened up, dragging his last shreds of composure with him. "This conversation is meaningless. If you need me I'll be someplace where the air smells not of perfume and burnt hair."  
  
Gally smiled gently at Quatre. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't do it... unless it's absolutely necessary." She planted a kiss on his lips and took the disc he had fetched her from his hand. "Finally, I've been waiting forever for this."  
  
Heero let out a resounding sigh. "Nice to see that some things never change." Quatre blushed a bit, but smiled and then headed off to do what he had been doing before. Trowa watched Wufei go with a somewhat bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Wufei… you learn to love him. Well. Sometimes."  
  
Kira smirked and watched him go, "Well he's definitely in for a beating by a woman if he keeps that up." She commented, she'd had the slight itching to pound him herself , though they had only just met. Heero grunted and leaned closer to Kira,  
  
"He's a stubborn ox, but I'd say he approves of you, most women he ignores, but Lieutenant Sally Po is working on him." He told her quietly.  
  
Gally looked from Heero to Kira, then from Kira to Heero and smiled. "Oh you guys are so cute! It's so nice that Heero's finally bringing his girlfriends to the HQ with him!" Gally grinned broadly. Both Kira and Heero turned to look at Gally their faces blank, Quatre blinked in surprise, then readied him self for what he was sure to be an explosion, Trowa took a couple steps backwards.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend, I grew up with her and… well... we're just friends." Heero stated firmly ignoring the fact that he had paused, and glared vehemently at Galatea, though it was apparent he was both irritated and uncomfortable.  
  
Kira stood still and blinked once then twice, "He's right, we just met up again after 10 years. You see, Dr. J was my uncle." she then tried to explain while attempting to keep a blush from reaching her own cheeks.  
  
Gally raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course, whatever you say, Heero... *Coughbullshitcough* Anyways, I have some work to do. I think I'll get Quatre to give me a hand..." As she walked passed Kira, she whispered, "You and me are going to have to have some serious girl talk later..." then she disappeared after Quatre, Kira watching her go and tell Heero clearing his throat caught her attention. Heero exchanged a meaningful glance with Kira.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work. Try and stay out of trouble you two." Kira blinked as Gally's comment registered, then nodded to Heero, while suddenly feeling a bit unnerved, or nervous.  
  
Heero walked down the hall a bit confused. He had called her a friend, a word he never used, not even to describe the other pilots who would defiantly fit the description. But somehow it just didn't sound right to call Kira that... 'but why?'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 


	7. :: Chapter VI ::

Chapter VI: Payback

Gally scuttled across the lab floor over to Quatre and practically leapt on him. "Q-chan, Q-chan, Q-chan! Did you see that??"

Quatre let out a yelp as he found himself tackled, "What Heero and Ms. Kira?" he asked turning so that he could wrap his arms around her.

Gally wrapped her arms around Quatre and grinned like a little schoolgirl, "Yes! Isn't it great?!"

Quatre smiled at her, "You know, you should probably let them be and work it out on their own, there is something special about her though I don't know what for sure." he told her, she had had a slightly different feel to his other senses.

"You mean, I'm not special?" said Gally, sticking her bottom lip out and putting on her puppy eyes.

"That's not it, of course your special, ESPECIALLY to me. But her aura is different somehow." he then told her, and planted a kiss on her pouting lips.

"What, you mean like she's an alien or something?" said Gal, completely kidding. She made antennae out of a pair of screwdrivers. "I'm an alien! I'm an alien!" she squealed. She finally put them down and sighed. "You sure I can't give them a helping hand? Everyone needs a helping hand. What about us and Rashid?"

Quatre decided he was losing this point, "I just don't want you to accidentally drive them apart. If Heero's finally found someone…" he trailed off, after laughing at her 'alien' antics.

"There's no need to worry about THAT!" said Gally, mocking offence. "I am EXTREMELY discreet! Or hadn't you noticed?" she said, putting on her most seductive pose.

Quatre just hung his head and muttered something, before reaching over and wrapping one arm around her waist, "Oh yes very discreet Keechara."

Gally giggled and flicked her hair. "You wanna take a 15 minute break?" she murmured in his ear.

Quatre blushed brightly, "Keechara…not here" he whispered in her ear before stealing a kiss.

Gally pouted, wrapping her arms around him more tightly and kissing him on the neck. "You sure? There's a pretty spacious broom closet not too far from here..."

Quatre blushed even more…"Gally... what if Duo came in here..." he then told her knowing that Duo would have broadcasted it to everybody within seconds, "We're in public and at work..."

Gally planted another few kisses on his neck. "Nobody's watching..."

Gally pressed Quatre against the nearby cabinet, attacking him with a long kiss. "Don't worry, Duo's ages away in the med lab..."

Quatre gulped and tried to keep himself from just giving in, "Keechara...." he barely managed to 'squeak' out, the doors weren't even locked, not that that could really keep the others out if they wanted in....

Gally smiled, aware that she was winning this argument. "Just relax. It's not like we haven't done it before, remember?" she giggled while whispering, planting more kisses on his mouth and neck, and beginning to unbutton his shirt, blissfully unaware of the pair approaching down the corridor...

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Seeing that Kira had been abandoned for the time being, Trowa said, "You're welcome to stay here for a while, while Heero works. I can give you a quick tour of the hanger, if you like."

Kira looked to Trowa and smiled, "Thanx I appreciate it, it seems my first tour guide had an accident with explosives."

A woman's voice was heard form down the corridor, ""DUO, don't touch that!!"  ***KA BOOOOM***

Trowa nodded his head. "Yes, that kind of thing happens rather a lot around here." He led her through the hangers to the far end, where Wing Zero stood, tall and proud. "This is Heero's Gundam. Wing Zero."

Kira's eyes studied the large machine and then without a word, she quickly scaled up, and peered in the cockpit, "Just as the design files indicated, but there have been modifications as well...she mumbled. She may not be able to design a gundam or build it, but she could compare the finished thing with the designs.

'_Whoa, fast climber..._' thought Trowa, looking upwards. "I wouldn't touch too much if I were you. Heero's ever so picky about who has the right to touch his Gundam."

Kira peered out, "Oh don't worry, like I said before, I've known him since I was little, trained with him even." she said before disappearing once again.

Trowa knew very little about Heero's training. _'I guess I'll ask her about that in a while...'_ he said to himself. "The Zero system is a strange device. I wouldn't stay around it too long if I were you."

Kira muttered an "Okay" from inside but kept 'poking' around for a bit, she wanted to know about this system that she had seen through the time gates causing both destruction and support.

Seeing that Kira was determined to do what she wanted, Trowa said, "Well, let me know when you're done up there, okay? I want to show you Deathscythe Hell Custom before Duo blows it up again."

Kira laughed and then appeared from within the cockpit, barely catching herself from just jumping down, it wouldn't do to blow her own cover just like that. Instead she scaled down much like she had gone up. "Lead the way."

"Right," said Trowa, leading her further down the corridor. "This is DHC, the one person Duo loves in the world more than himself. And maybe Hilde, at a pinch."

Kira grinned, and walked around the large suit studying it..."If you don't mind Trowa, but I owe Duo one. Can you tell me where that pink paint Gally was referring to is?" she asked hopefully.

Trowa's eyes widened. "I think she was just kidding about that... on the other hand, she probably has some lying around somewhere, knowing her. She's not the type to make empty threats."

Kira grinned, "I guess I'll just have to ask her then, now where did she go..."

Trowa shrugged. "I think she went to find Quatre. They'll be in the lab, I expect."

Kira nodded, "Can you point me in that direction?" she then asked now determined to pay Duo back.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Heero tried tapping in a few more programs at the consol.  It would have been going a bit faster if he could concentrate.  Kira somehow had a way of getting to him.  That and what Gally had said was just starting to sink in.  "This is ridiculous Yuy. You're acting like a schoolboy with a crush.  Just stop it."

Heero banged on the consol, and the info typed on the screen flashed and disappeared in a pinpoint of light.  "What the hell is wrong with me!!"  With a growl of frustration he put the files he had been working on away and headed out back down to the Gundam hanger.

Heero crept silently down the corridor.  He stopped before re-entering the hanger and peeked around the corner.  When he heard the pink paint comment he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from cracking up. Heero leaned back against the wall of the hallway and took a deep breath.  After he composed himself he coolly walked over to them.  "I can show you where, I need a break anyway."

"Go on then, Heero, I'm going to get back to work," replied Trowa. "It was nice to meet you Kira." He wondered for a moment if he should warn them for a minute about what Quatre and Gal could be doing in the lab... but decided that entertainment value was so much more interesting, and went back to his work.

Kira turned and smiled brightly at Heero, "Okay." she then turned to Trowa, "Thanx for the help Trowa!" she called after him. Trowa just waved, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

Heero gestured for her to follow him and headed down the corridor. Kira quickly fell into step beside him, "So how are things running no problems arising I hope." she asked.

Heero said nothing at first.  Then he replied, "Nothing I can't handle Torabara."

Kira rolled her eyes, "This is the lab I take it?" she stated more then asked pointing to a door with the word Lab in black and white on it. "Gally? Quatre? Hello?" she knocked on the door before trying the handle; getting no response she opened the door and then quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

Heero averts his eyes.  "Speaking of handling things.."

"Ack!!" squeaked Gally, pulling herself off Quatre, and adjusting her hair. "Hey guys! I was just... that is to say I was... we were... anyway." *Cough*

Quatre let out a small yelp, and quickly stiffened, a blush staining his cheeks brightly. "Oh Hi Heero, ummm Miss Kira. Nice to see you again... Umm I'll catch later Gally." he said in a rush then dashed out the door and down the hall.

Kira giggled, "Sorry, didn't mean to *interrupt*, but I was wondering if you could direct me to that pink paint you were referring to earlier?" she asked a gleam in her eyes. Heero just stood there and smirked, a laughing gleam could be seen in his eyes.

"Sure, it's right in one of these store cupboards," said Gally, walking over to them and fishing around. "What do you have in mind? Is it mischief? Cause I have quite an eye for it.  "

Kira grinned, "Oh just a little pay back, I owe Duo one."

Heero shook his head, realizing that getting involved with a scheme thought up by these two was not the 'safest' idea, and started back down the hallway.   "Well whatever you two are planning, I don't want to be involved.  Just don't go near wing Zero with that stuff."

Gally grinned. "Don't worry Yuy, we wouldn't waste our time with that bucket of bolts," she replied, knowing that it ticked him off when she insulted his Gundam. She pulled out the large tin of luminous pink paint and passed it to Kira with a brush. "There ya go. Mind if I come and watch?"

Kira looked at Heero as he turned back to cast a glare at Galatea and smiled sweetly, "Would I ever do such a thing?", then turned back to Gally.

"Of course," Heero said in reply then turned to head back to his office and 

'Try' to get some work done.

"I love being evil," said Gally with a happy sigh, following Kira back to the hanger. 

Kira grinned brightly as she looked up as Deathscythe again, "This is going to be fun." first she quickly climbed up and painted everything within the cockpit that could be painted without causing technical problems. Then she began to decorate the outside with flowers, swirls, dots, and fluffy pink bunnies.

"I am SO not cleaning this up..." said Gally with a grin.

Kira grinned a she finished, "Well lets say we make ourselves scarce so that when he sees it, he can't pin either of us." she suggested and winked at the other girl.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Meanwhile the five gundam pilots had been called to a meeting by Lady Une. Forty minutes later they returned to the hanger to prep and load their gundams. A loud shriek and a thud was heard through the building, two young women grinned wickedly.

            "Looks like Maxwell found my little surprise." Kira commented to Galatea as they entered one of the labs and began to look through the projects there, conveniently hiding for the time being. 

            Quatre cast a look back at the remaining Gundam in the hanger and sighed, "Are you sure we shouldn't get Galatea? She's not going to be happy when she finds out we left her behind." 

            "Hn," was all the response he received from Heero, then Heero was also wondering just exactly what Kira would do when she found out that he had left her behind as well.

            "Relax Q-man, at least your suit isn't covered in pink paint. Now I have to try and clean this up before we get to the location." Duo grumbled as he loaded the cleaning agents he would be needing onto the large carrier that they would be using to travel.  Wufei simply muttered something about week onnas, and headed into the carrier.

            "We don't have time to go search for her Quatre, I'm sure she'll understand." Trowa told his blond buddy, then coaxed him onto the carrier.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	8. :: Chapter VII ::

Chapter VII: A Battle of Gundams or the Sexes?

Kira finished scrubbing off the bit of bright pink paint on her hands, then turned to Gally, "So how long have you been part of the team here?" she asked.

"Not all that long," Gally replied, drying her hands on the towel, and leaning against the wall. "Only a few months. It was a hard process getting them to accept me though."

Kira smirked, "I'll bet. You should of seen some of the things I did to Heero when we were little. And from Wufei's attitude, it doesn't sound like he would readily accept anyone at all, let alone a female."

"No crap, you should have heard him!" Gally put on a mock Wufei voice, "A WOMAN? You must be joking! I refuse to work on the same team as… as… that! INJUSTICE! You people have no honor!!" She dropped the voice. "I think you get the picture."

Kira giggled, "If he ever tries to pull that with me, I'll give him a fight he won't soon forget. Revenge can be sweet, that little trick ought to teach Duo about breaking into people's homes unexpected."

"Well, me and Quatre didn't do too good a job of that ourselves…" said Gally with a giggle, and just the hint of a blush. "Sorry about that, I wasn't really expecting anyone to walk in… and well Quatre was there, we were alone…"

Kira smiled, "Oh it's not exactly your fault, we walked in on you two. Duo attacked me thinking it was Heero the other morning," with this she shook her head. " Could you give me more information on the Preventers here?" she asked while thinking, '_I'd been gone so long that I missed a lot of what happened in the war._'

"Sure, if you come this way," said Gal, leading Kira back into the main room. "All the info you need is stored on these consoles. Upcoming missions, mission strategy, the entire history of the war. Heero keeps it in painfully good order. It took me ages to get the codes for it... I used to work for Oz you see."

Kira nodded, a little surprised that she had been a member of Oz, but decided not to worry. She followed her to the consoles her eyes taking on a gleam as she sat down before them, already knowing that she would have no trouble with the codes. That was one area that she knew she at least equaled Heero in. "Let's see Past Missions, possible upcoming…What's this...Current Mission??"

"Must be a typo," said Gal lazily, peering over Kira's shoulder at the screen. "We haven't had a new mission in over two months."

Kira continued to type away opening the file, "No it's legit. Here are the stats and everything, some terrorist uprising, but wait... This says that a team has already been dispatched...But who else would they send for something of this level then the guys?"

Gally frowned, and glanced at her watch. "It's nearly lunchtime. The guys are always here by now. Duo's always the first. Come to think of it, where IS everybody? I saw Quatre and Trowa wandering off somewhere earlier..."

Kira punched a few more keys, and frowned. "WHy that stuck up stubborn…" a few more unrecognizable words slipped out. "The guys have all gone on this mission without a word to us. I bet Heero did it on purpose knowing I'd want to go with. OHhh Just wait tell I get my hands on him… or his laptop… or better yet Zero!"

Gally thumped her fist down on the tabletop. "That little... Ugh! When I get my hands on him. I'll ring his NECK! After everything I've done around here to get them to accept that I can handle missions, and they do THIS!"

Kira suddenly turned, "Hey Gally You want to go after them? I'm pretty sure Heero won't be expecting me to have gotten into these files so easily, or this soon. We can pop up, and show them up for leaving us behind." 

"It's a good idea..." said Gal thoughtfully, "But we have to be careful. We'll have to move fast if we want to catch up to them."

Kira grinned, "Of course, now where to get supplies? I got all the stats, and it looks like the guys for once didn't take the fastest, and most efficient route."

"Well, that's good at least. On the other hand, there'll be a reason for that, like it'll be more closely guarded or something. We'll have to be careful. Flamesabre's ready to go, I loaded her with supplies this morning. Where are we heading anyways?"

Kira smiled, "Cairo Egypt, The guys are traveling over land through Europe, but we can make much better time going straight through underwater." she told her soon to be partner for this little 'mission'.

"Hmm, easy for some. Sabre doesn't like water too much, but I'm sure she'll be all right, and it'll still be faster than traveling by land, you're right about that. Also if we meet anything on the way, it'll be less noticeable."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The five gundam guys were either running maintenance, resting, or navigating as they made their way. Heero had smirked at the site of the new paint job on Deathscythe, knowing exactly who the culprit had been. Duo had gone into hysterics but at the threat of cutting off his braid had shut up, and began to clean up the paint on his Gundam. Wufei had simply smiled then gone off to rest before taking his turn at navigating and driving. Trowa and Quatre  were currently in the navigation and pilot seats.

Quatre studied the maps, doing his best to keep his mind off a certain lady he had left back at HQ, she was not going to be happy when they got back.

Trowa drummed his fingers on the cockpit controls.  He had a few nerves about the upcoming mission, but that wasn't unusual. He couldn't help wanting to glance behind him. Was it really a good idea to leave the girls behind? They were gonna be real pissy later... He glanced over at Quatre. "Not far now," he said.

Heero watched Duo finish cleaning up the pink paint, his mind then returned to the culprit. He was regretting leaving her behind, but none of the guys actually knew what she was capable of, so they would never have allowed it. He just hopped that she wouldn't be too upset when they got back.

"Don't worry about her, Quatre. You can deal with her later, you need to keep your mind on the mission," said Trowa, who knew how Quatre would be feeling at that moment.

Quatre nodded, "Thanks Trowa, better tell the others we'll be there within a couple of hours."

"They're already ready over the intercom. Prep away," said Trowa, continuing to drum his fingers on the controls. Quatre nodded and began the final preps.

Heero headed to Zero, "Duo better leave the cockpit cleanup for later, time to start final prep." he called out as he then began to activate Zero's systems, a message popped up on the screen. "Hey Heero, hope you don't mind I poked around, nice modifications." Heero starred at the blinking message for a minute then closed it and continued to activate systems, He would have to talk to her about that later.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Gally plugged in a series of codes, and Flamesabre's engines heated up. "Hold on, it's kinda fast. You should be used to that though!" she laughed, pulling back a lever.  Sabre transformed into an air suit like the Wing or Zero models, and launched out of the hanger, the force pressing back on the pair in the cockpit like lead weights.

Kira grinned as she sat in a spare seat, laptop in her lap. "So who do you think will be more surprised, the Terrorists? or the guys?" Kira asked as they sped off.

"I don't know, but it'll be pretty close," said Gal with a giggle. "What are you going to do when we get to the battle? I have a feeling that you aren't exactly the type to sit back here while I clobber terrorist butt."

Kira grinned, "Didn't I tell you that I grew up with Heero, meaning I trained with him. I won't be sitting back painting my nails that's for sure."

With a tweak of a few levers, Flamesabre was immersed by the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. "I just hope we can get there fast enough. I'll let you off when we get there. Watch out for the beam cannons. They're pretty nasty even if you do have a gundam to protect you!" she stated with a grin.

Gal turned to look at Kira typing away on her laptop. "Whatcha doing there anyway?"

Kira smiled, "Oh just working on a security program. The codes and security I've seen have been far too easy to crack, computer wise that is. I wasn't Dr. J's niece for nothing."

"Sounds very complicated," said Gally, flicking Sabre on to silent running.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Trowa was already in Heavyarms' cockpit by now. He had programmed the carrier to auto detonate upon arrival, so the Gundams could get free easily, and immediately begin to kick some ass. "You ready guys?"

Heero just fired the vents on his Gundam, Duo Let out a chipper yup, though complaints about pink were also heard. Altron's arms extended and retracted once, and Quatre nodded from the vid window he had open with Trowa.

"Let's go..." The carrier detonated, releasing the Gundams from them, so they could freefall with the aid of propulsion engines to the ground.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kira grinned as she began to type furiously on her laptop, and with that one of the enemy suits that stood before them began to creak, as some sparks began to fly. The pilot suddenly scrambled out of the cockpit as fast as he could and looked back at the suit like it was possessed, which in a sense it was.

Gally looked at Kira. "You're scary, ya know that? You never cease to amaze me. Must be something to do with Heero..." she said with a smile. "Well, if I were you, I'd hop out now and take cover. It won't be safe to have the two of us in here while in battle, and the guys are practically sitting on our laps already... and here they come!"

Kira grinned. Then vacated the Gundam only pausing in her typing for a few seconds as she leapt down and landed on her feet, then scurried out of the way. Two more of the suits began to move, sparks flying, the pilots exiting them as fast as they could. Kira smirked '_nothing like a 'lil 'ol computer virus to do the trick_.' 

Gally shifted the lever back so the Sabre once again became human shaped, and stepped out from behind the nearest trees just as the five gundams began land. "Hey guys!" she yelled across the comline.

Kira meanwhile was giggiling hysterically as more and more of the enemy suits began to malfunction and their pilots vacated them in utter and total confusion.

Sandrock, Deathscythe, Zero, Heavyarms and Altron skidded to a stop as they recognized the gundam before them, and then saw the increasing pile of malfunctioning suits.

Trowa remained silent for a few moments, before yelling, "HEERO!!"

Heero flinched from the normally silent boy's outburst, "WHAT!?!?!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" he exclaimed and suddenly realized what he had just said. 

The last of the enemy suits began to shoot sparks, and the now 30 odd pilots that had vacated their suits stood in a group unsure of what to do.

"Well, enough standing around," stated Gally. "Do we get these guys or what?"

"Hai!!" Kira called out after shutting down her laptop for the time being. "If you want to watch my back and take care of any more suits that show up, I'll start dealing with these guys!" And with that, the silver haired woman began to creep towards where the enemy pilots stood looking nervously at the six gundams.

Trowa opened, then closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He decided an extremely slightly different approach. "QUATRE!!!"

Quatre cringed, "Don't Look at me I told you she wouldn't appreciate being left behind!!!"

Duo sat in his suit, jaw open and closing looking much like a fish, he knew that any woman that caught Heero's interest would have to be something, but this was almost too much even for him. 

Gal gave Kira a thumbs up, and grinned evilly as she spotted a new wave of enemy suits. "Oh yeah, come to Momma." She powered up the flame cannon and incinerated the closest two suits. She sighed. "Baby, we're in BUSINESS!"

Kira grinned and then sauntered forward to the now suitless pilots, "Ahh did your suits break down?" she asked innocently. The group of pilots turned, not impressed, quickly surrounding the silver haired girl. "Gee looks like you guys want a fight."

"Is she gonna be all right, Heero?" Duo asked, as he launched forward to meet the enemy suits, scythe in motion. 

Trowa shook his head, Heero could deal with her, then he heard Gally laughing insanely as she kicked some terrorist butt, and sweat dropped. "You have... weird taste in women Quatre."

Quatre choose to ignore Trowa's comment and instead joined in the fray with the rest of the Gundams, except Heero, Zero had taken a few steps toward where Kira had begun to take out the pilots as they rushed to attack her.

"Damn..." said Gally to herself, upon realization that she was fast running out of gas to power her flame cannon. She hit the release switch, dropping off the main extent of Sabre's left arm, and pulled out her beam cannon, instantly annihilating the three approaching suits who thought she was out of fire power. "Bad move guys. Bad move."

Kira flipped over the head of one of the guys, but then suddenly found another's arms wrapped around her from behind, "Bad move pal.." she whispered before throwing her weight backwards, the pilot loosing his grip as she rolled, and sprung to her feet taking out two more that rushed in.

Heero glared at the group of pilots that were attacking HIS Kira, wait a second, His? He quickly stopped that train of thought, and then exited his gundam to lend her a hand, as a few more pilots had shown up after escaping from damaged suits. No matter what crazy thoughts may be showing up in his head, he was not about to sit here and let her get hurt or even killed.

Quatre soon had maneuvered Sandrock so that he was back to back with Gally, and continued to fire. The number of suits quickly diminishing to nothing.

Gally yawned and stretched her legs out in the cockpit. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? She peered down at the fray of people going on below. "I suppose we'd better go and help," she said, then swiftly exited her suit.

Kira hissed as one of the pilots with a sword grazed her side, though he really didn't stay conscious much longer, and probably would never have a straight nose, or completely functioning hand again.

'_This is just crazy..._' thought Trowa as he ran out of bullets just as they ran out of enemies. "We decide to leave them behind because they're weaker, and they take care of more enemies than we do. It's just... ridiculous"

Wufei heard Trowa's comment and scowled. This was not a good day. With a 'hmph', he exited the cockpit to assist in taking care of the pilots, katana at his side.

Heero worked his way closer to Kira and then noticed the blood soaking through her shirt on one side. "Your hurt." he stated, and knocked out 4 more of the enemy tell he was beside her as she continued to fight.

"I'm fine, let's just finish of these bakas," she stated not looking at Heero.

Gally wasn't trained nearly as well in hand-to-hand combat as she was in others, though she still held her own. She much preferred to have a gun in her hand, but sometimes things could not be helped. She flipped one guy rather haphazardly, and kicked another in an extremely painful place, which made him fall over. She couldn't help but grin, but was then caught roughly by the arm, by someone with a very unrelenting grip.

Quatre scurried down out of Sandrock and began to move to get to Gally when he saw one of them grab her, with a cry of anger he dashed forward to knock the enemy away from her.

Gally grinned at him, and would have been more thankful if she hadn't remembered that he'd abandoned her in the first place! She used her telekinetics to blast a ball at several approaching men, who collapsed on the floor rather unceremoniously. Quatre cringed when he saw the others fall, then took out a few more, unsure of what to say to her.

 Meanwhile Wufei began to take out some of the few remaining fools, muttering about injustice and weak women the entire time. Duo was just being his usual goofy but deadly self. Trowa back flipped on to the scene, and took care of a few of them with a series of kicks and punches, and a pretty spectacular scissor kick jump which would have been well appreciated by a circus crowd.  

Kira sighed when she noticed no more baka pilots, besides the Gundam ones that is, to take care of. She nodded her head, "Hey Gally ready to head back?"

Gally inspected a very sore looking bruise appearing on her arm. "Yeah, I guess we better." She looked to Kira. "You're hurt too."

Kira rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, just a scratch." she stated defiantly and moved over to Gally.

Heero growled lowly and followed closely behind, "How big of a scratch Kira..." he asked not going to be brushed off.

"That's gonna be sore for a while," Gally stated, poking the bruise with a finger and wincing. "You should be more careful. Whether you can whip their ass or not, doesn't mean you're indestructible. Sorry, I'm beginning to sound like Heero! You want scowl at him, or shall I? We're still pissed with you guys for ditching us you know." She pointed a finger at Quatre, "You in particular."

Trowa gave Quatre a sympathetic look and then walked off back to Heavyarms. There were some discussions he knew it was best he didn't hear.

Kira rolled her eyes again and sighed, completely ignoring Heero, "It's not that bad, so don't worry. *Yawn* That was kind of fun though, first time I get to test that program out, worked like a charm." 

"It did indeed. Us girls have got to stick together. We owe it to the women of the world." Gally stated firmly. "We'd better head back now. Man, it feels like we only just got here!"

Kira nodded and moved to follow Gally back to her gundam, picking up her laptop.

Duo and Wufei had wisely vacated the scene back to their gundams and where getting ready to head out.

Quatre had taken to studying his shoes at Gally's accusation, "But..but..Keechara...I..."

Gally glared at him expectantly. "Yes? You what? You abandoned me? Why, yes Q-chan, I think you did."

"Kira, let me see your arm," said Heero stubbornly, rapidly approaching her. "You're bleeding, it can't be that small a scratch."

Kira turned and glared, "No, you left me behind, and on purpose. SO what if I got a little scratch."

Quatre finally looked up, "I didn't really Want to leave you behind but… the guys... and then there was… and ... yeah...but...I ....I'm sorry."

"Yes, well we'll discuss your punishment later," said Gally with a cheeky grin as she walked back over to Flamesabre. "You coming with me Kira, or you wanna ride back with that baka of yours?"

"But Keechara….I…" poor Quatre at this point had no clue what to say, he couldn't tell if she was so angry that she looked calm, or wasn't that upset at all anymore and he really had no clue what to say or do.

Gally went back and gave Quatre a little kiss. "I forgive you, baby. Just don't do it again, all righty? Like I said, we'll discuss your 'punishment' later." She grinned and kissed him on the end of the nose, before getting on to the rope lift back to Sabre's cockpit.

"So, I CARE! I would have taken you if I wasn't worried about..." he pointed at her arm, "THIS happening!" Heero frowned. This was totally unlike him to sound so small. He was never wrong. In his work, he couldn't afford to be wrong...

Kira quickly scurried after Gally, grabbing her laptop along the way. But stopped at his words, "Kira slowly walked back to Heero with a small smile, and kissed him on the cheek, "That's very sweet of you Heero, but you should be thankful I didn't decide to upload my virus to Zero." and with that she scurried after Gally. In actuality, she would have gladly ridden with Heero, but he would have had her under careful scrutiny, which she did not need at the moment. For she had indeed been exaggerating the harmlessness of her wound, but she could heal it herself, as long as no one actually knew how bad it was. This she hopped to accomplish on the trip back, she could face Heero's interrogation then.

Heero's eyes widened slightly. She wouldn't... would she...? He thought back to her revenge on DHC earlier, and gulped. Maybe a Gundam-wide diagnostic was in order...

"Gally!! Wait for me!!" Kira exclaimed and then began to scale up the side of the Gundam after her.

Heero looked up after the two young women heading up to the cockpit of the Gundam. He looked at Quatre, but decided not to comment.  Quatre sighed, then looked over at Heero, and smiled. The normally emotionless pilot obviously had found someone he really cared about, and from what he could tell they would be quite the match, especially if she could pull this kind of reaction out of him. He silently followed, and let his mind drift to what his little vixen could possibly coming up with for the promised 'punishment'.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	9. :: Chapter VIII ::

Chapter VIII: Fighting feelings

Kira stretched, and lightly probed the area where she had been wounded. It had healed rather nicely, a rather small wound to what it had been, but still looked bad enough to account for all the blood she'd lost. She then slowly stood so not to fall over from a wave of nausea that often came after she had healed herself. She waved to Gally who was now running systems check on her gundam, and went to sit down.  Kira let her mind drift back to what had happened just before they came back and sighed, knowing that now she would indeed have to face Heero as she spotted Wing Zero going through final shutdown and systems check. Though the thought didn't bother her as much, as she thought it might.

Heero jumped out of Zero and immediately made a beeline for Kira. "Let me see it," he demanded in a tone that would have warned everyone else that arguing was a BAD idea.

 Kira looked over at him and blinked, "Look at what Heero?" she asked attempting to look completely innocent. A burst of giggles from by the other gundams, almost distracted her, but she managed to keep a straight face.

Heero scowled, but otherwise paid little heed to the other pilots childish laughter. "Stop playing games with me. You know what I'm talking about Kira," he persisted. "The wound on your arm. I want to see how bad it is. You shed a lot of blood." He scowled angry with her for trying to hide it, and angry with himself that he couldn't protect her.

Kira sighed, and once again thanked Selene for her self healing abilities, and reluctantly held out her arm where the wound had hit, and from there grazed her side. "I told you before Heero, it's just a scratch, nothing big... I don't see what your making such a fuss about." She told them, though at the same time realized, that if she hadn't been able to heal herself, his concern would have been well placed.

Heero gave her bandaged arm a speculative look. '_Just a scratch huh? Your keeping something from though, but what?'_ Heero thought warily. "I still want you to go to med bay," insisted Heero. "All that blood and just a scratch?" Heero murmured dryly.  

Kira rolled her eyes..."Okay, so I bled a bit, that happens when you get cut you know. But if it will make you happy, and not so irritable I'll get it checked. You know Heero, if you angry with me for going to fight, you shouldn't have left me behind anyway. It's not like I'm exactly helpless."

"I...uh..." Heero stammered, then bristled. "I was only looking out for your own well being!" He indicated to the wound pointedly. "If you would have stayed here like I planned and not have gone looking for a joy ride with Gal, that would not have happened," he said in a 'I told you so because I know everything tone'. "Look, do what you want Kira, it's not like I care anyway," he muttered, once again putting up his walls as he turned to tend his Gundam.

Kira blinked in shock... "Heero I..." and then she sighed, "Well I'm sure you have work to do...um... just let me know when your ready to leave..."  she said. Whatever she had expected him to say, this really hadn't been it. Somehow she had expected him to care, but then after all the wars had put him through, no wonder he had turned so cold.  She then headed off to where she knew the medbay was.

Heero gritted his teeth as he walked away, noting the hurt tone in her voice. '_Damnit_' He cursed. '_I was completely fine...the perfect soldier...then she comes into my life again and complicates everything,_' Heero thought angrily. '_What was it about that girl that made her get under his skin,_' he wondered as he tended Zero.  

Kira cautiously peered into the Medical wing once she had arrived, and looked around not seeing anybody. So she quietly looked around, and realized that this particular medical wing, was just as well set up as a hospital. Which was probably a good thing so that secrets that needed to be kept could easily be done so without curious nurses, doctors, or other patients wondering why someone was injured, or how they got that way. Just then she spotted a woman with sandy blond hair done in a unique twisted style going through some files. She cleared her throat to catch her attention and stepped fully into the room, "Umm excuse me…" 

 The other woman stood up and turned,  "Oh hello there, I'm Sally Po, and you are?" 

"Lillikira Torabara, just call me Kira though. I was all but ordered to check in down here by Heero…" she began but was then interrupted.

"Say no more. I've worked with him on and off for the past three years, along with the other gundam pilots. You must be the beautiful girl everyone is commenting on that came in with him this morning. And from what Lady Une, and Noin have told me. You and Gally took off to the fight, and showed the guys up for leaving you behind." Kira stared in surprise, obviously there was a rather close group here, for that much information to have traveled so quickly and accurately.

"Um yes… and well I got grazed by a sword…" she then offered in explanation. Sally nodded and then spotted the blood on her shirt. 

"Oh dear, that looks like it was nasty. Here take a seat on this cot, and I'll grab some things I may need." With that she headed off to gather some supplies, while Kira did as asked. It wasn't too long before Sally had examined the wound, deemed it worthy of a few stitches and had administered them. "Now then, I recommend that you take it easy the rest of today at least, and come back in tomorrow and I can probably take those out." 

"Thank you, is there anything else you need me for?" Kira then asked.

"Actually yes, I need to fill out some forms on your background for any future visits when you when you may not be able to tell me. I'd also like to take some blood so we have some in storage in case you ever need it, but that can wait for tomorrow." With that Sally led her to her office, and began to ask questions and fill out forms, learning quite a bit about the new arrival in the process. "Well that should do it. Thank you very much Kira."

"Your Welcome…*yawn* Do you have somewhere I could take a nap for now? I'm sure Heero will be able to find me later…" she then asked yawning again. Sally smiled and nodded then showed her newest patient off to a small room that held a bed. Kira thanked her once again and then happily laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep, for there was nothing that drained her quite like healing, or more so healing herself.__

Sally Po watched the silver haired girl as she went to sleep_, 'There's something about that girl, though no doubt that she and Heero are perfect for each other. It's about time, now Wufei can't use that as an excuse to avoid me.'_ This thought brought back an image, "Leave me alone Onna, Heero does not have onna's hanging on him and neither will I." He had so proclaimed, not that she had let him keep that perspective.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Heero furiously buried himself in his work, doing everything he could to keep his mind off the silver haired 'muse' who had entered his life. He did a total systems diagnostic on Zero, as well as upgraded close to 50 percent of the systems, but she still trailed his thoughts. As things that she may have suggested, commented on, or even threatened popped into his brain.  From there he went to checking stock, and security, but even there she haunted him. Heero quickly realized that this wasn't solving his problem, and decided to possibly retrain these thoughts and emotions out of system. So with a determined look on his face he made a beeline to one of the private training rooms, the only people who knew about them were the pilots themselves.  

In minutes Heero was working his way through a grueling obstacle course, knocking over dummies, and shooting targets, but then suddenly one of the civilian dummies that he was supposed to avoid and protect took on an all too familiar face. Heero stopped in mid stride, and barely dodged a swinging dummy.  

Finally he realized that he couldn't get her out of his mind, she'd never left it from the day he met her, so why should that change now. He also realized that he still had no idea where she had been all these years or why she had left. Also that she had not scene what he had been forced to face in the wars, yet he had treated her as he had everyone else. The one person that he had trusted all his life, that he cared… no that word didn't even describe it, but in lack of anything better at the moment, the one person he cared for more than anything else.

With this fresh in his mind he glanced at a clock and realized that it had taken him the rest of the day and well into the night to come to this conclusion. '_I have to find her…_' and with that decided he headed towards the medical bay, hoping Sally, or one of the others could tell him where she went.

Heero slipped into the medical lab quietly, and began to scan the night crew for someone who could give him information; it was then that he spotted Sally in her office working on some files. He walked over to the door and knocked once. Sally looked up and then smiled.

"Hello Heero, I'm sure you're here looking for Kira. And before you can ask, she's fine. I put a few stitches in the cut on her side, the one on her arm is fine, and the stitches I put in should be able to come out tomorrow. You can find her in the spare room back in hallway 32D, she went in there to rest, and has been sleeping ever since I finished filling out the information for her file."  Sally watched the prefect soldier's expression as she told him, and noticed a flicker of worry and a frown cross his face as she mentioned her wounds, and then again at how long she had been sleeping. He nodded to her once then turned and left, heading straight for the room she had mentioned. '_He's got it bad…_' Sally realized, '_Now we just have to keep the others from interfering before they hook up, or give it a little push ourselves._'

"Don't even think about it Onna." She then heard another familiar voice, and turned to find Wufei. 

Sally just smiled at him, "Oh you just don't want me focusing any of my attention on anyone else Wu-chan." She told him slyly. A 'Hmph' was all she received as an answer. "I'm done so we can go home." Wufei nodded, waited for her, and then they left together.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Heero paused briefly before opening the door and peering inside, not sure how she would actually look, or what she would say to him. What he found was a sleeping beauty being guarded by a miniature Dragon. "Yosouya…" he mumbled and almost smirked. He had already discovered that the small silver creature was very protective of her partner. In fact he was surprised that she didn't attack Duo the other morning, but then again the Dragon had been living with Kira for years, so she probably knew when she was needed. The little Dragon looked up at him, gave a soft chirp then stepped to the side and watched. Heero blinked, but accepted the invitation to come forward and studied the one person he had ever learned to truly trust and care for. A fact he now realized more then anyone else, save for maybe her.  

"Kira… wake up," he said softly and nudged her shoulder with his hand. The sleeping girl simply mumbled in her sleep and rolled over towards him. Heero blinked and then shrugged, obviously she needed her sleep and he really didn't have the heart to wake her. So gently he scooped her up into his arms and began to head down the hallway and out to his jeep.

"Ummm….Idon'twannagetupPiccolo…t'stooearwwly…..umm…He-chan…" the figure in his arms mumbled, nearly causing Heero to drop her. He blinked in surprise as he puzzled through what she had said. '_Piccolo, who the hell is Piccolo, and who in their right mind.. did she say my NAME!!!_' at this revelation he nearly dropped her again, though managed to cover and make it to the jeep without any further mishaps. Despite his 'not interested façade' he still couldn't help casting questioning glances over at her the entire trip home, did that mean she really cared about him? Or was he just imagining things.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	10. :: Chapter IX ::

Chapter IX: Dragon Demands & Female Temper

The place, a small but comfortable and well-furnished apartment in the United States owned by one Heero Yuy. Who, a miniature silver fire dragon called Yosouya. The small creature was at this time sitting on a cushioned chair of the main room looking out the window.  The sun had risen approximately one hour ago, but this held no special value for our silver dragon. No what she found more strange, was the fact that her bond sister was not up yet. With this in mind she turned her gaze onto the doorway leading into the bedroom.

Now under all normal circumstances she would not bother to wake her up, but they had spent basically the entire previous day apart. Yosouya had found food for herself, but it was not the same, and her dragons stomach was requesting food, and Now. So with a slight chirp she hoped into the air and flew silently into the bedroom, landing gracefully on the headboard of the bed. From this vantage point she studied the beds occupants. 

One was her bond sister, silver hair splayed every which way and covering most of the bed in one area or another.  The second was the male that they had joined up with not long ago, and as far as Yosouya was concerned he 'belonged to Kira', thus in another way 'belonged to her'. But this didn't hold her interest for very long, as he wasn't her current target.  After watching her bond sister sleep for a few moments longer, she hopped lightly down onto the bed and walked, or climbed around so that she sat beside her head, then chirped in the said young woman's face.

There was a slight moan and mumble from the figure, but nothing more. The silver dragon sat there for a moment then tried again, this time nudging the sleepers face as well. There was another moan and mumble a little louder, and even more incoherent then the first, but still not the desired affect. At this Yosouya was beginning to get anxious, careful to keep claws from scratching she climbed up so that she sat on both the occupant's shoulders and let out a piercing screech, immediately after witch she hopped and back winged to the foot of the bed. Both Kira and the man named Heero sat bolt up in bed, a gun appearing in Heero's hand, and a sword in Kira's. The two sat there blinking for a moment then spotted the small silver creature sitting on the end of the bed looking quite proud of herself and relaxed, then the two turned to each other. Kira blushed as she realized that he had brought her home, and then stayed with her all night.  

"I uhh…ThankyouHeero." She quickly mumbled then slipped out of the bed, offered her arm to Yosouya, who quickly landed their with a happy chirp, and continued to 'chatter' to her bond sister as the left the room, leaving a slightly stunned and perhaps shocked young man in the bed. 

Heero sat there for a few moments, not sure what to do. Eventually he just got up and headed off to the shower, deciding to worry about what had happened later or not at all if need be.

Kira entered the kitchen and immediately set to work on fixing up a small 'fruit & berry' feast for her small silver companion, all the while a million thoughts and feelings streamed through her head and heart. Could this mean that Heero truly did care for her, then she took note of her own responses and reactions and realized that she really did care for him. She tried to pin the reason to one aspect of him but found she couldn't, there was so much about him that just seemed to draw her too him. Then there was the incident last night, she didn't know a single other soul besides maybe Yosouya, that could sneak up on her while sleeping. The last few years of duty at the Time Gates, had made her senses razor sharp, and under all other circumstances, any other presence in 50 feet that wasn't supposed to be there woke her up in less then an instant. Yet Heero had not only entered that space, but had picked her up, carried her, and brought her back to his apartment all without her waking in the least. She pondered on this for a bit longer, absent mindedly stroking Yosouya as the Dragon ate, then finally decided to shrug off due to her 'healing sleep', though her heart distinctly tried to claim otherwise.

It was a few moments before Heero entered the room in a tee and jeans, toweling off his hair, and nodded to her and Yosouya. Then began to take out fixings for breakfast.

"Sally wants you to come back in today so she can remove the stitches," he told her, trying to mask feeling when he mentioned the wound. "I'll start cooking breakfast, if you want to shower, it should be done by the time your back." He then told her not even turning as he began to mix ingredients for muffins. Kira simply nodded and headed off to the shower to clean up and think some more, leaving Yosouya to finish her own meal.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Things continued rather smoothly for the next week, Kira and Heero hadn't said anymore about the incident in Egypt. Kira had her stitches removed, and since then had been working on a computer program for Lady Une, thus accompanying Heero daily, while Yosouya popped in when no one else was around.  The rest of the male employees at Preventers had suddenly found themselves on the receiving ends of many glares from Heero, though rumors had hinted at Kira and him being a couple, they also stated quite clearly that they weren't 'officially' together.  Similarily, Kira acquired a strong dislike for any of the women who looked at Heero with anything besides respect, and perhaps fear, besides Gally, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Cathy, and Lady Une that is. So they settled into a daily pattern; that is until Heero left on a mission.

Kira yawned and stretched lazily, in the bed, Yosouya stretching and yawning beside her. She lay in bed for a moment, waiting for the signs that she had come to recognize that meant Heero was up and about, but didn't hear any. With slightly puzzled and then curious thoughts she got up, Yosouya perching on her shoulder. She slipped out of the bedroom and into the main room, then froze at the site that greeted her. The couch that Heero had been using as a bed held none of the blankets or pillows that usually showed Heero had slept there. Frowning she entered the kitchen, with still no sign of him. 

"Where is he…,"  she asked, without an answer. It was then she spotted the letter on the table. She quickly scooped it up and read it, first surprise, then shock, then anger crossing her face. In seconds she was dressed and out the door, Yosouya letting out a squawk of surprise. Mere minutes later a navy jeep blasted out of the garage and down the street. Destination: Preventers Headquarters. Needless to say, there were a fair number more accidents on the freeway that morning. 

The doors to Preventers HQ slammed open, a few of the main lobby's current occupants calling a good morning to her, then suddenly falling silent after the look on her face. Others took one look and quickly got out of her way, some figured she'd spent too much time with Heero. Papers went flying, things were dropped, and doors thrown open as the 'slightly' irate woman stormed through the halls of Preventers Headquarters.  Four young men sat at a table in the higher security levels of the building and sat somewhat nervously, feeling they had an idea about what was about to happen since they had noticed the absence of Wing Zero that morning, the door slamming open confirmed there thoughts.

"WHERE IS THE BAKA!?!?!? SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME!?!?!?" Kira shouted as she entered the room, silver hair flying behind, blue eyes blazing.

Duo played with the end of his braid, Trowa, studied the book in his hand, Wufei sharpened his katana, leaving Quatre the only one left to face her. The other three figured since he was faced Galatea on a daily basis that he would be the best candidate for the job. 

"Well umm you see Miss Kira… ummm that is uhh…." He stammered. Kira was not impressed.

"It's just 'KIRA' Winner, now SPILL!!!" she ordered, not calming down. Quatre gulped and then nodded.

"Yes um Kira,… the thing is.. We don't know." He finally said and then hung his head waiting for the unavoidable explosion, only there wasn't one. Kira crossed her arms over her chest, and frowned, not saying anything for a few minutes, raising the tension and nervousness in the room.

"I see." She said tersely then turned on her heel and left the room. 

"I'm sooo glad I'm not Yuy. He's TOAST when he gets back." Duo said seriously, the others just gave various answers of agreement. Then again, Heero had taken pains to make it quite clear that if anything happened to her while he was gone, they'd be in for it. Thus Trowa stood and silently left the room to begin his watch, Wufei, and then Duo would follow his turn, Quatre only taking over when she was in the same area as Gally. None of the others cared to have Galatea pissed at them on top of death threats from Heero, not that it didn't happen anyways.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Much to Kira's vast annoyance, no one in the building knew, nor was there a shred of information in the computer system about where he had gone, or exactly how long he would be gone. After a blaze of her temper, and a intense focus on finishing her program, she accepted the facts. Instead she thought about how to make her feelings on the matter quite clear to one Heero Yuy when he returned.  So for the next few days she continued what had become her daily schedule, doing jobs here and there at Preventers, and becoming friends with a fair amount of the staff, both male and female. In turn some of the male population became a bit more gutsy, specially with Commander Yuy away. 

Kira looked at the bouquet that was waiting on Heero's desk, which she had taken over for the current time, and sighed. Lt. Mack was nice, but she really didn't like the guy, he had no idea who she really was, and frankly she had a feeling if given the chance she'd run him over. She simply pushed the flowers aside and sat down, taking out the information on the work Lady Une had asked of her for the day. Suddenly she was interrupted by a piercing wail that came down the hallway, covering her ears not helping in the least.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" after this banshee cry, a sandy blond haired woman appeared in the doorway and frowned at Kira. "Who are you!?!? What are you doing at Heero's desk in his office, and where is My Heero!?!?" the woman rapid fired questions at Kira as if she owned the place.  Kira frowned and closed the file, an out of breath private appeared behind her. 

"*GASP*  Gomen Ma'm…*heave* She…wouldn't … stop.. or *gasp* listen." He stammered out, the intruding woman frowned at him.

"It's quite all right Private Dalk. I'll deal with Miss…." Kira answered pausing as she waited for a name to be supplied.

"Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Sanq Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister of the Colonies and Earth Sphere." The woman stated, looking annoyed that this intruding woman didn't know who she was.

"Ahh then Miss Peacecraft. First of all you do not work here at Preventers. Second of all you were not invited in and do not have the proper security clearance to be in this area. Third Commander Yuy is not here, and he is not yours, never has been and never will be. If you have any further problems you can deal with me, as I am taking over Commander Heero's duties here in his absence. Any further problems and you can deal with Lady Une." Kira informed her quickly losing her patience, something that happened very easily as she was all ready still close to blowing due to Heero's disappearing act. Ms. Peacecraft did not look impressed; the private was doing his best not to crack up laughing. The entire staff at Preventers knew of the ever-going problem Commander Yuy had with the Vice Foreign Minister. It was going to be big news that the newest member of the Gundam Pilots circle was telling her off so efficiently. Relena for her part stared in open mouthed shock.

"HOW dare you speak to me like that!! WHO do you think you are!?!? I DEMAND to know where Heero is this INSTANT!!" The Sanq princess raved, only to fall silent once more when Kira stood then walked over and slapped her.

"I am Ms. Torabara and you are in no position to order such things, nor do you deserve the title of Princess. Now you may leave on your own, or I will have security escort you out." Kira stated and the pushed Relena out of the office and shut the door. Relena huffed and stomped out, grumbling on about how she'd get it when she told Heero. The Private who now followed lightly chuckling, grinned even harder. He'd put money on Heero actually smiling at the incident, not the sort of reaction Ms. Peacecraft was expecting at all. 

Meanwhile back in the office Kira glared at the door with a vengeance, '_HOW dare that that **(*&%^$&^%(^$&*^%#%#&^(^%(&*^&^^^^#&%*&^^^^#l& $#***%#^%#*^$^%$^%*^%#*$^%$^%*@*^$^!!**_' she spouted off in her mind, slipping into Lunarian and using words that would have blistered ones ears could they have understood it.  '_Her Heero my FOOT, if he's anybody's Heero he's MINE!!_' she shouted mentally and then gasped. '_Ma..ma..ma…mY Heero??..*gulp*  I think I need something to drink._' And with this in mind she left the desk, file, and flowers to find something to drink, the nearest location for such a thing being a refrigerator in the Gundam hanger. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	11. :: Chapter X ::

Chapter X: A Harmless Prank?

Duo grinned widely as he slipped the harmless looking bottle of fruit juice in the fridge and grinned. He hadn't tried this particular trick in quite a while. Now he just had to sit back and wait for one of his victims to drink it down, and then watch the show. 'Now lets see, Trowa most likely will begin to try and program a circus like last time, he almost did it to, tell Heero uncovered the spiked drink. Wufei once began to spout off things done by great women. THAT had been funny until Sally found out. *snicker* Lets see Quatre had ended up in a very *ahem* interesting outfit, much to Gally's enjoyment. Who else… He hadn't managed to get Heero drunk yet.. but he would . '_Now just to see which would fall victim._' And with that he scampered off to do whatever task Une had set him for the day.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kira relaxed in the desk chair and sighed, then hiccupped and grinned. The now virtually empty bottle of juice on the desk, half empty glass beside it. 'I feel like shopping…' she pondered, but then glanced at the file still on the desk. Just then there was a knocking at the office door, Kira looked up, "Oh…Umm Come in!" she called out. Lady Une entered the room, took one look at the flushed girl and frowned.

"I'm sorry about the incident with Miss Dorlain earlier Kira, I've had a discussion with her brother about keeping her away. Heero has grown accustomed and usually manages to make himself scarce, but you had no warning." At this she paused and looked a little closer at her. "Umm Why don't you take the rest of today off Kira, this file can wait. I think you need the break." Kira looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"           Thanks Lady Une… I just had the urge to go shopping.. so I think I'll do that. Laterz!!!" And with that the Silver haired girl walked out of the office and down the hall. Lady Une looked at the objects on the desk, but didn't see anything that should explain her behavior. Though she wondered what Heero would do to Lt. Mack when he got back. Meanwhile a certain Chinese pilot trailed the silver haired girl down the hallway, silently grumbling about the injustice of Yuy's woman going shopping during his watch.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Duo searched frantically in the fridge, it was gone. The entire jug was gone, and he'd spiked that thing enough to make Gally drunk in two gulps. He quickly began to check desks, and labs for the missing bottle, if he didn't find out who had been the victim it could get very ugly. It was then he spotted Lady Une. 

"Lady Une, do you know where the jug of juice form the fridge in the main hanger is. I can't find it." He explained, both hoping she had and hadn't seen it.

"Hmm, not sure, though Ms. Torabara was drinking some juice when I visited her in her office, she had a run in with Relena today." Lady Une responded then continued on to her office, not sure she really wanted to know anymore, as was usual when it came to Duo. For the braided pilot, the exact meanings and implications of what Une had said took a few moments to sink in, but when they did a string of very 'ungentlemanly' words left his mouth. "I'm soooo Dead when Heero finds out… gotta go… must hide… lets see.. a vacation bout now would be good… yah then Heero will have had time to cool off… yeah… Time to go see Hilde anyways..." and with that the now frantic pilot of Deathscythe left a note, and took the first shuttle to the L2 colony cluster for a few weeks vacation.

~@~@~@~@~( 3 hours Later)~@~@~@~@~

Kira wandered through the districts largest shopping mall, and giggled as she glanced at all the different shops. Though she didn't bother going in most as she could whip up any of the outfits easily with a bit of Lunarian magic, plus they'd be a better fit… that is until she spotted a store by the name of Victoria Secrets. With a grin and a giggle she 'skipped' into the store, a gaping Chinese pilot left standing some thirty feet away, and every phrase he grumbled laced with the 'injustice' of it all. 

Another few hours paced by leaving the Chinese pilot really wondering what was going on, between nose bleeds caused as he thought of the type of apparel this particular store carried, and from there what a certain doctor at Preventers would look in them. Finally he spotted his target leave the store, her arms filled with a large variety of bags, Wufei blinked and then silently prayed Heero had good self-control for he was most likely toast. From here Wufei followed her back to Preventers, which kind of surprised him. He thought for sure she would have gone home.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kira hummed to herself as she did this and that at once had been, and looked like Heero's office, but now had a most definite feminine touch. Vases of flowers were arranged around the room, most at one state of drying out, save for one which was still fresh.  A fuzzy purple butterfly cover was over the computer monitor, and there were a few other pictures that she had taken out that were propped on the shelves. She had just finished dusting off one shelf when there was a knock at the door, turning and smiling brightly she greeted her visitor. 

"Oh hello Lt. Mack, what can I do for you? Please come in." she offered and moved to sit down behind the desk. The suave Lt. From research smiled warmly at her as he came in and stood before her.

"Ms. Torabara, or Lillikira if I may... Would you be interested in going out for the evening with me? Have a few drinks relax?" he offered keeping his tone as friendly as possible.  Kira blinked for a few moments, something telling her to tell the guy to screw himself and get lost… unfortunately this something was currently not in touch with her brain due the spiked drink she had consumed earlier.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What time? And call me Kira," She responded brightly and smiled. Lt. Mack stood in surprise for a moment, then grinned.

"How's 8:30 sound, I can pick you up." He offered.

"Sounds Great." And with that she gave him Heero's address as that was where she was staying, then once he left she grabbed her purse and left Preventers humming the hole while not noticing that for once she'd managed to escape without one of the other pilots trailing her. 

Meanwhile Wufei grumbled and growled to himself, somehow the braided baka had vanished and he had now been stuck with a double shift on watching Kira, he headed to Heero's office saw the changes, as well as no sign of Kira and began to swear in fluent Chinese.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Heero pulled the collar of his jacket up snuggly around his neck as he mentally checked his procedures and plans before continuing. He was currently standing in a dark alley beside a mid-class tavern that was supposedly fashioned after something out of the history books. Although this had nothing to do with the reason he was there. For some time there had been a leak detected in Preventers Security, about one week ago he had received a concrete lead. Thus he had left with no warning whatsoever, save for orders to the other pilots to keep an eye on Kira. He had left with no warning or indication other than that for two reasons, one he didn't want the person leaking out information to know he was onto them. Number two he didn't want Kira getting hurt. She had already been injured once in Preventers business, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. 

Thus with his weapons and equipment checked he entered building, and found himself a corner table to keep watch from. The head group of the operation was supposed to be meeting their contact that night, and thus he waited. The first hour was rather uneventful with a somewhat steady crowd coming and going, then he spotted the group he had been following recently. He kept a careful eye as they took a table within ten feet of him, much to his luck, he would not only be able to see but hear what was going on as well.  

He continued to subtly watch them, almost surprised at how unconcerned they were, they were not keeping an eye out for anyone watching them in the least. It was then he spotted the pair heading towards the table, his eyes opened wide in surprise. The first was a low level lieutenant who had been working at Preventers for nearly a year, but that wasn't who caught his attention. The silver haired woman at his side that he would recognize anywhere was what had his attention.

'_Kira…but what is she doing here….No….she can't be…..but why else…_'as these thoughts raced through his mind his heart shouting denial, but after so many years of suppressing his heart, the mind won out. '_She's the leak…She used me…_' and with that decided he began listening attentively. Growing angrier and angrier as he heard Lt. Mack introduce her to the others, and she happily greeting them. The fact that in order for her to be the leak, she would already know these people escaping his notice due to a character known as jealousy, who began to show his face. He watched darkly as they chatted, nothing giving way to what he knew was going on, when Kira excused herself to the bathroom. Heero was about to go after her when he noticed Wirel Finel, the leader send one of his own lackeys after her, so instead of following he stayed seated and listened. He just got a hunch that Kira really had nothing to do with the creeps, but wasn't exactly safe either.

"Well done Mack, this last disk will finish our infiltration of the Preventers systems, just make sure it is in before they finish that upgrade.  And bringing us Ms. Torabara was also very clever. With her we have a very good bargaining point with the pilots, especially 01 if what you've told is true. Gerin will take care of her now, and we'll take her into custody. I'll expect word back from you within 48 hours."  And with that the group began to rise, Heero growled lowly and moved to follow, then there was a loud crash and shouting from farther back in. 

"It's the girl!" Wirel hissed and quickly sent the others to assist Gerin while moving to leave the tavern. Heero glanced from the escaping Wirel to where the noised came from, and then quickly intercepted the ring leader.  

"And just where do you think your going." He stated in monotone and glared at the man who now stared at him in shock. 

"Just who are you!?! And what do you think your doing!" Wirel hissed out, not impressed, having no real clue as to who he was dealing with. Heero smirked, his answer was a swift leg swipe and blow to the side of Wirel's neck knocking the man unconscious.  With that he quickly followed the sounds of an ongoing fight, where he was sure to find Kira.  And find her he did in the midst of a group of men all eyeing her as she glared back defiantly.  

"All right missy, just come with us and no one gets hurt." One began and moved closer, Kira glared at him and moved to lash out, but lost her balance and fell hard, the gang moving in fast. Though she wasn't about to go down that easy, she managed to slip out of the fray. 

"Not so fast Onna.." one guy suddenly leapt out of the group and tackled Kira, knocking her out. With that he slung her over his shoulder and moved to leave.

Heero rushed in, but was unable to get through the crowd that had untangled itself and now stood in his way as the man with Kira went out the backdoor.  Instead he found himself face to face with a crooked mob.

"Not so fast buddy, the boss has plans for her, so you'll have to schedule an appointment." One guy told him smirking as he and the others all took weapons out of hiding. 

"Hnn." Was all the verbal response they received as Heero glared back not about to be stopped; '_Hang in there Ki-chan, I'm coming.'_  

In seconds a full-fledged fight began as gunshots rang out, the rest of the customers quickly making a run for it.  Much to the tavern owner's surprise and relief, the fight didn't last long, though the victor was a surprise.  He simply stared at the man who stood alone amongst a pile of now moaning and unconscious thugs. The man reached down and picked up his weapon, which he must have lost sometime during the fray, as well as a notebook from one of the thugs, then turned cold calculated eyes to the owner. 

"Call Preventers Headquarters and ask for Lady Une, tell her that Yuy told you to call. They'll take care of this mess," and with that he took off running. The owner staring with jaw wide open before he snapped to and proceeded to do what he had instructed,   
            "Yes I'm calling for a Lady Une… Thank you. Yes Lady, a man told me to call you … His name… He only said to say Yuy… You'll have a team here? Yes thank you... ..." 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	12. :: Chapter XI ::

Chapter XI: Defend, Attack, Hidden Abilities  
  
Kira groaned as she came around… she had a killer headache….and she could sense Souya's distress and worry at the back of her mind. She sent soothing thoughts to her friend and partner, it was then that she finally managed to open her eyes, and realized she was being carried by some stinky thug to who knows where. Frowning she did the natural thing for any pissed and now cranky Lunarian to do, she screamed in his ear.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT PUT ME DOWN NOW!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA JUST WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!!!" The man yelped and immediately dropped the somewhat groggy and disoriented girl on her rear as he then clutched his ears.  
  
"YOU BANSHEE!!" he hissed and glared at her once his ears had stopped threatening to blow open his head. Kira, blinked and then smirked, served the baka right, and with that she moved to stand and leave, only to find a new group of baka's appear.  
  
"You having trouble with this onna Daoler?" One asked amused.  
  
"Let's see her shriek in you ear…" the man addressed as Daoler grumbled back. "All right, we tried to do this the easy way, but It looks like your going to have to make it harder on yourself…" he then addressed Kira taking out a gun, the others following suit.  
  
Kira glared back but suddenly found her vision not so clear… "Yosouya!!" she called out, realizing that she needed help. The silvery Dragon was there in a flash at her shoulder, and chirped reassurance before turning blazing eyes on Kira's attackers.  
  
"What the hell is that!!!" one of them screeched, before dropping his weapon and scrambling backward. Another of the thugs fired, followed by others only to turn pale with fear as the bullets collided with something mid air and fell to the ground causing a slight silver sparkle visible around Kira and the Dragon.  
  
"It's some kind of shield!" another shouted and took a few steps back, "I'm not paid enough to face Magic!!" Kira for her part blinked, she couldn't see clearly, or think straight for that matter, but she knew she was in trouble, thus she pulled out her sword not realizing the effect of it just appearing on her attackers.  
  
"She's some kind of WITCH!!" another lackey yelped then took off running, not caring what others said.  
  
"FOOLS!!" Daoler shouted, "It's a trick!! Illusion!!" Some of the runaways came back, though they were still overly cautious. "You'll pay for this…" he then growled at the silver haired girl. In response Kira held her sword ready to take a bite into whoever dared approach.  
  
'Enough of this… the boss will just have to understand…' Daoler grumbled to himself as he took aim and fired 3 shots at the silver creature above the girls head. Another of his team fired at the girl directly, the same shield from before kept all but the last of Daoler's shots from going through, the third found it's target. There was a terrible screech as the creature collapsed to the ground.  
  
"YOSOUYA!!!" Kira screamed as she saw her companion fall, and felt her pain. 'Oh Souya...I never should have had you come… Hang in there sweetie…'she soothed to the tiny Dragon mentally, her sword vanishing as she scooped the Dragon into her arms.  
  
Daoler smirked, then after signaling the others to wait took aim again, but never fired as another shot rang out in the alley and he fell to the ground unconscious. The others looked shocked, then turned to his attacker and the newest arrival.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" One shouted and rushed forward at the man. A cold glare met him, and then he saw nothing as the new arrival tripped him up and tossed him into the wall. Gunshots rang out once again as a fight began. Kira didn't move as the fight broke out around her. Her attention solely on Yosouya, not even shifting as bullets grazed her arms and legs not even causing her to flinch.  
  
Heero shifted into soldier mode as the group of thugs and lackeys rushed him, the one thing on his mind being that he had to get rid of them and get Kira out of there. A pair of the attackers found themselves introduced to the walls intimately, while others just simply saw black. Heero glared at the last three that stood between him and his Ki-chan. Two of them moved to flank him while the third charged forward, with a swift movement he took got rid of the one on the left, and blocked the frontal attack, unfortunately the third guy managed to slip in and make a long diagonal slash across Heero's back. Expecting Heero to collapse was his biggest mistake as he found an elbow in his nose and then a knee in his ribs, in seconds he too laid unconscious.  
  
Heero took one last look around to make sure no one lese was waiting to attack before he rushed to Kira's side, a growing fear as he spotted her now bloody skin and tear filled eyes as she cradled the silver dragon. Just as he reached her side a silver glow began to surround Yosouya, originating from Kira's hands. Heero blinked in surprise but decided to not worry about it for now, maybe it had to do with their link. He waited for it to stop, and then scooped up Kira with Souya still in her arms. He bit back as hiss of pain as skin and muscles on his back protested. With that he began to make a beeline for his car. No sooner had he reached the black jeep, then Souya seemed to vanish and Kira turned somewhat glazed eyes to him.  
  
"He-chan?…" she asked softly, and blinked.. her eyes trying to focus better… then she frowned… "Your hurt…" she stated then. Though how she knew Heero didn't know, she hadn't seen his back.  
  
"Shh Kira, just relax I'll get you to Sally soon." He told her, determined to make sure she was okay, for it appeared that she had been drugged. But before he could move away, she had placed her hands on his shoulders and the silver glow appeared again. Heero simply stared at Kira, glancing at her hands and then her face, her eyes closed in concentration, and he could swear that there was something glowing on her forehead. Suddenly the glow stopped and Kira collapsed back into the seat of the car unconscious. Heero quickly checked her pulse and gave silent sigh of relief when he felt a steady heartbeat. And with that he rushed back to the drivers seat and headed for Preventers as fast as he could, the vanished pain in his back completely forgotten, much like it had never been there.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sally carefully finished bandaging the last of the wound Kira had received, though she was puzzled. Kira's wounds were not bad in the least, yet she had been unconscious since Heero had brought her in. That she was fine, and would wake once she was rested, but it still didn't explain the how or why. She'd just have to wait for the blood tests to come back to make sure there wasn't something else a miss. She then turner her gaze to Heero who had stayed by Kira's side the entire time, it was apparent that he felt that this was his fault. Yet he had had no idea that she'd be there, or that there would be such a fight. Sally hadn't gotten the details, for Heero had even refused to debrief to Lady Une until he was sure Kira was cared for.  
  
Now Sally turned her focus on him, she was sure that she had seen blood on his back, and now was going to take a look. "Alright Heero, list injuries and all of them." She commanded and waited for his response, he as well as the other pilots were often very reluctant to admit injury.  
  
"Nothing needing medical attention." He answered without looking away from Kira.  
  
"Then what on Earth is there blood all over your back from!!" Sally demanded a bit annoyed. First she gets called in at 3 in the morning, and now he won't be a man and just tell her. Heero seemed surprised, he'd forgotten all about his back, he remembered being cut and deeply if he remembered, but now he didn't feel a thing. Rather then argue with a grumpy Sally and deal with a moody Wufei later, he turned his back to her for inspection.  
  
Sally bit back a gasp as she took in the huge rip in his shirt and the large bloodstain, carefully she peeled it back to reveal healthy whole skin beneath. She blinked in surprise. "Well Heero… I don' t know how… by looking at your shirt… it looks like you were wounded and badly… but there is no evidence of a wound other than that. Your clear to go report. Don't worry about Kira. She will sleep through the night. You can see her in the morning." And with that Sally began to usher Heero out of the room and then out of the medical wing. 'He's as bad as Quatre with Gally, or vice versa.' Once she had gotten rid of the serious and stubborn zero one she turned back to Kira, 'something about her.' She then went to start the blood tests and shut down for the night, knowing that a certain Chinese pilot was waiting for her.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dark violet eyes flashed, a smirk formed on lips as the dark skinned man studied the mirror, a similar expression on the gray eyed, pale skinned woman beside him. They were opposites in appearance, dark and light, yet they were obviously alike as well. The eerie light flashed catching the ebony signals on their foreheads, an upside down crescent blazed briefly as the man chuckled.  
  
"So it looks like that old fool was right. There is a lunarian in this time and place. Prince Diamond should be pleased." The man remarked his lips curved in a sinister smile.  
  
"And not just any lunarian, a hime. Not the same as the Neo Queen… but definitely a relation. Perhaps she is the second time guardian that the wise man was so obsessed with warning us about. But how should we go about capturing her? I doubt she is no more defenseless then the Neo Queen in Crystal Tokyo." The woman responded, wondering what devious plans her partner may devise.  
  
"Ahh, but that makes the catch all that more fun Opal. In fact I think that male human will be the perfect bait for our lunarian Lady. What do you say? " he asked lightly, already coming up with all sorts of ways to capture the man and then dispose of them once they had captured their real target.  
  
"Sounds splendid. I'll handled capturing him Onyx. You ready the traps and ship for the lunarian," and with that the pale woman vanished in a swirl of pale light. Onyx smirked, oh yes he'd have fun with this task, just as Opal would with her own.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Heero entered his apartment and nearly sighed, nearly everything made him think of the silver haired woman he'd left in the medical wing of Preventers. He quietly went through the rooms, spotting in each the changes she had made in the time she had been living here, but despite that it was his apartment, he didn't mind a single one of them. After making his rounds he returned to his bedroom and happily climbed in, relaxing for the first time in over a week, made easier by her sent embedded in the sheets. Not even flinching as a silver dragon curled up beside his head, tail curled around his neck.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Opal smirked as she surveyed the rooms, 'and here I thought perhaps she actually had a guardian.' She had carefully inspected the place from the outside first, finding the only security to have been very minor. Obviously the lunarian wasn't expecting an attack of this sort. 'Foolish, but that make my job that much simpler.' Suddenly a flurry of silver wings dived at her, Opal ducked and then hissed, flicking her wrist. In seconds the creature was incased in a shimmering violet bubble.  
  
"I don't know exactly what you are, but I can't have you spoiling my plans and raising a fuss." She told it, her eyes glowed and the creature fell collapsed, instinctively curling up in as it was put into a deep sleep. "Off to my brother now pest, I'm sure he'll have use of you," Opal then commanded and waved it off, the bubble did as she ordered vanishing in a swirl of light. With this accomplished she continued to set her own plans into action, slipping through halls and into the sleeping chambers of this pathetic dwelling. There she found her prey, "So you are the one that the lunarian holds dear," she stated not caring that the figure had a weapon of some sort pointed at her.  
  
Heero sat up with a start and leapt out of bed as he sensed more then heard Yosouya's agitation, then sudden silence. He quickly grabbed his nearest gun and readied himself as the door swung open to reveal a somewhat shadowed figure. He heard her statement, but having no response growled and held his gun steady on her, "Omae o korso."  
  
Opal laughed, obviously her prey had no idea what he was dealing with. "Foolish Human, now you face the power of Opal, daughter of the Dark Moon," and with that she charged, ropes of dark and pale power spinning from her hands and surrounding Heero. Heero ducked, rolled, dodged and fired doing his best to keep out of this crazy woman's grasp. This continued for all of five minutes as Heero continued to duck, dodge, roll, and fire bullets that he soon discovered did nothing. As well as watch the woman's pale face became violet with anger and annoyance. "ENOUGH!!" She finally shouted and suddenly Heero found himself held against the wall, all limbs surrounded by the strange rope and the woman herself glaring in front of him. "Very spirited for a mere human, I shall enjoy disposing of you once we've turned the lunarian hime over to Prince Diamond and the Wise man, so know that your time is limited."  
  
Opal then sneered once more at her now trapped prey, then transported both her prey and self back to her ship. The next part of the task would be her brothers, though she would be standing by to make sure he didn't screw up.  
  
Left behind was a trashed apartment, as dark power had ripped through doors, walls, and furniture alike. The only sign left of what truly happened was a glowing scroll with a message for one lunarian hime.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 


	13. :: Chapter XII ::

Chapter XII: New Enemies

Kira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she was stiff and had a throbbing in the back of her head. A normal occurrence when she overused her healing abilities. Once she had managed to clear traces of dizziness, she slowly sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She was in the medical wing of Preventers, but how did she get here? It was then she recalled the events of the previous day, '_That punch… must have been spiked… and then Lt. Mack… that little slim ball… he was going to give me over to an enemy… and then Yosouya got hit… I healed her and then Heero… Oh Selene… Where are they?!?!_' she yelled mentally and immediately moved to go find them.  What she found was Sally and Wufei in the main room, Sally immediately came to her side. 

"Kira sit down please." Sally asked and tried to motion Kira to sit down. At first Kira tried to just slip past but as she saw Wufei and a few other of the medical staff move to block her path she obeyed Sally's wishes.  "Kira, Heero brought you in two days ago unconscious. He stayed here while I checked you out, then went to report. From there I know he went home, but when we tried to contact him that day there was no answer. At first no one was worried, but as Lady Une tried to contact him the rest of the day, and he hadn't shown up to see you. We became worried. Lady Une sent Quatre and Gally out to his place to investigate. Kira, the place was a trashed. It looked like there was some kind of attack, but no sign of Heero. I'm sorry." 

Kira stared at Sally blankly for a moment, "Missing…HE'S MISSING!!!" she then screeched, tears welling up. He'd rescued her when she needed him, and now he was gone, she wasn't there when he needed her. It was then she also noticed that the familiar bond with Yosouya was empty, '_Souya too, I have to get them back!_' She sat there staring not saying anything more, just staring, eventually Sally, Wufei and the other medical staff let her be. No sooner then this happened then she ran out the door, and from there she continued to run right out of Preventers not stopping for anyone or anything. Once she reached the underground garage she made sure no one was around, or any security cameras then vanished in a flash of silver.

Kira reappeared in Heero's apartment, the first things she noticed being her broken security shield, as well as the destroyed walls, and furniture. She immediately began to search for any clues that could tell her what happened. It was then she sensed it, an evil power, very tiny but here. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, then opened her eyes, and saw the residue left from the attack. Then she saw the semi-glowing scroll, with a tiny spark of magic she opened it, and a holographic message presented itself.

"Greetings Lunarian-hime, I am Onyx General of the Dark Moon. As you've probably guessed we've captured your friend and Dragon companion. If you ever want to see them again come to our ship and prepare to hand yourself over. We will kill them both if it becomes necessary, until then hime." Kira glared at the dark toned figure that was shown smirking for a moment longer before the message closed and vanished altogether. Kira stood there not moving for a few moments, they had attacked innocents to get to her, because she was a lunarian and a hime. She would make them pay.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Opal smirked while she watched her captive's reaction as he watched the lunarian's actions via a little spell she used. "So it looks like she's taken the bait. How does it feel to be used as bait?" she then asked taunting him. Prussian blue eyes glared silently back at her in response. Her eyes were then drawn back to the live image as there was a swirl of silver, and a Sailor Senshi stood in the lunarian's place. "Well this is a new development, looks like my brother may need my help after all. Hadn't expected her to be a Senshi, don't go away now bait." She then said snidely before vanishing in a swirl of light, though leaving the spell showing their target behind.  Heero glared at the spot where the woman had disappeared for a moment before turning his eyes back to the image. 

"Kira…is this what you were hiding?" he asked quietly, though truly didn't expect an answer. Moments later she vanished from the spells window, leaving nothing but a view of his trashed apartment. He glanced around the room, dark walls with the occasional stalagmite and stalactite jutting out. On the opposite side between a set of these normally very natural outcroppings he spotted Yosouya curled up in a glowing sphere, so they'd captured her too.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Sailor Lunar Star closed her eyes and focused, searching for any trace of Heero or Yosouya. She started with the local area, her sweep spreading over the rest of the world slowly, and from there up into the atmosphere. It was there. She found it. Not just Heero and Souya's energy, but a strong negative presence as well.  She opened her eyes and held her staff before her, using it as a focus. Then with a simple whispered command, she was gone from the apartment, and reappearing on her enemies' space ship. 

Lunar Star found her self in a dark cavern like room, the only source of light coming from six dark glowing crystals that were placed around the room where the ceiling and walls met.  She scanned the room carefully, not finding anything, when suddenly dark forms began to appear surrounding her. She quickly settled into a fighting stance staff at ready, when she heard Onyx's voice,

"Do enjoy playing with her my droids, just remember she must not be killed." With that the forms around her grinned evilly and charged.  The first two managed to get in rather close before she knocked them back and put up a shield to give her a moment. A few of the droids bounced off the shield, then another slunk up, touched the shield causing it to instantly vanish. '_Damn I don't have time for this'_, Lunar Star though frantically as she dodged another charge and leapt up in the air. Without waiting for their reaction she held her staff before her and looked straight into it's center, a silver glow formed around it intensifying every moment.  Just as a few of the droids began to leap up after her, she released it.

"Lunar Star Nova!"  An intense silvery light filled the room, droids screamed before dissolving into nothing but dust and dark lifeless stones.  Lunar Star lowered down to the ground slowly, using her staff to support her. That particular attack had sapped much of her energy, but she didn't have the luxury to rest.  "I'm coming Heero, Souya. I'm coming." 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Onyx frowned as he watched the entire group of droids be reduced to nothing, "She's stronger then we thought. I'll have to deal with her personally." He commented, noting his sister's presence in the room. 

"Indeed, but why not use the bait against her? She will fight less if she knows they are a hairs breath from being killed." She suggested, her smile twisted despite the eerie darkness of the room. Onyx returned the look,

"Sounds splendid, lets set him up with the main dark crystal cluster. The Dragon with him, also I'm going to start the ship on the return trip. That way she's already in the proper time so she can't escape." With that Opal left to set up the 'bait', moments later the ship hummed as it vanished from the atmosphere and entered the time stream, not using any gate but the path provided by the Wise Man. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Lunar Star entered the next room carefully. She had traveled through corridors since she left the room she had first arrived in, only meeting up with a few more occasional droids that she quickly got rid of. She had sensed the sudden change in the ship, and knew that they were in the time stream, but until she knew Heero and Yosouya were safe, she wouldn't act on it.  

The room she had now entered was very similar to the first,  only larger. Subsequently there were more of the eerie dark crystals around the ceiling, as well as one large massive cluster that went from floor to ceiling at the opposite side of the room. Then she spotted the dark figure bound to the crystal, and the smaller one above it. 

"HEERO!!! YOSOUYA!!!" she cried out and began to rush forward, only to suddenly find herself thrown back into the wall. She groaned and slid down the wall ending up on the floor in a not so pretty heap. 

"KIRA!!!!" Heero shouted and began to struggle against the invisible bonds that held him to this stone, Yosouya stirring above him. The crystal flared, dark energy coursing over both of them. Yosouya let out a shriek, Heero trying to fight it, in the end moaned as he began to lose consciousness. Dark laughter filled the room,

"Foolish, and here I thought perhaps you would prove the legends of the Lunarians." It was then the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Onyx, "Well Hime, you can surrender and avoid much pain and your friends death, or we can do this the hard way."

Lunar Star slowly got back on her feet and glared at him defiantly, "I have no idea how you know who and what I am, but you should know that I'll never give up." She told him, and walked forward slowly, stopping at the point where she sensed a higher flare of negative energy. Onyx smirked back at her.

"Is that so." He stated more then asked, then hurled a wave of dark crackling energy at her. Lunar Star barely had time to set up defense, but she did it and suddenly found that Onyx was weaker then she had expected. In a burst of silvery light she counteracted. 

"Lunar Star Fall!"  she cried out silver streaks of power racing forward in arcs from her staff. Onyx growled and then shrieked as they hit him and in moments he had vanished much as the droids had. Sailor Lunar Star sunk to her knees, clinging to her staff for support. She had used two high-energy draining attacks, another would most likely put her own life at risk. She slowly climbed to her feet and began to move forward to Heero and Yosouya but again there was a severe flash of negative energy and she was thrown back against the wall harder then before. An evil cackle filled the room.

"So I was right, my brother underestimated you, but in turn you underestimated us. For even now you are weak and we have nearly arrived in time where Prince Diamond and the Wise Man wait. Tell me, how does it feel to fail Lunarian?" the voice taunted as the pale woman stepped out of the shadows, the eerie dark light highlighting her features. Sailor Lunar Star slowly began to get to her feet.

 "I haven't failed, you haven't won yet." She said slowly though it was very obvious she didn't have much strength left. Opal smirked.

"What a joke, all the legends of Lunarian royalty being so strong, especially the himes. You may have destroyed my brother, but you have lost." Sailor Lunar Star closed her eyes tightly for a moment, then when she opened them again a fierce determinations shone, silver light beginning to glow brightly around her.

"Very well… You want a Lunarian Princess…I'll give you one!!!" And then her staff vanished, being replaced by a sword that seemed to glow with a light all of its own. Opal watched amused as a bright light continued to grow, then erupted in a shower of light. When it cleared again, where Sailor Lunar Star had stood was a young woman in a dark navy gown bearing silver accents, her long silver hair pulled up into two twin buns on either side of her head, gold crescent moon glowing on her forehead, blue eyes blazing. In her hands she held the sword, around her neck hung a chain with a glowing crystal. "I am Princess Lillikira of Moon Kingdom, second daughter of Selenity and you have trespassed in worlds you do not belong and traveled through time against law. The journey ends HERE!!" She shouted and a wave of power seemed to flare through the ship as it shuddered and halting harmlessly in the time stream. Opal glared and charged forward producing a sword of her own, a ferocious duel beginning. 

Heero groaned as he came to once again and blinked, memories of what had happened and where he was coming back, then he spotted the two dueling figures, '_Kira, I've got to help her_.' And with that he began to fight the bonds holding him, hearing Yosouya stirring above him. He grunted and bit back a groan as he fought the powers holding him, dark energy lashing at him as he fought to break free, not caring as the energy began to build up in him. His focus solely on getting loose and helping Kira, then he spotted her fall. The pale woman shrieking as she brought down her sword, Heero felt a surge of panic sweep through him and then there was a bright flash before his eyes and he was loose. Not caring how it happened he dashed forward to help Kira, managing to grab the woman's arm and twist it away.

Opal turned on the 'bait' in shock, "How did you get loose!?" she shrieked while backing away and taking a defense, for now she faced more then one. It was then she spotted the dark crystal pillar that he had been bound to, as well as the dragon; where they had been bound was now a huge break in the crystal dark power racing out of it widely as the cracks began to spread. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!"  With that Opal vanished and reappeared by the damaged crystal and began to desperately try to repair the damage. 

Heero took the opportunity to move to Kira's side, she had not gotten up from the ground yet, Yosouya had already joined her. "Ki-chan…" he whispered out seeing the many cuts and bruises that were already beginning to appear.  She looked up at him with worried eyes, one of the buns her hair had been in coming out.

 "Heero…I'm sorry I never told you…I can explain…" but she was interrupted as the ship shuddered, this was more then enough warning to Heero that this ship would not last much longer.

"Shh, later. Right now we have to get out of here," and then he proceeded to help her stand. Once they were up Kira looked towards Opal and shook her head sadly frowning.

"Your kind should have learned long ago that evil never wins when facing the guardians of this galaxy." She stated, then before Heero or Opal could say anything they were surrounded in a light and vanished from the ship. In moments there was a violent shudder and the ship broke apart into tiny bits dissolving as it was buffeted by the extremes of the time stream. 

Heero, Kira, and Yosouya reappeared in a gloomy mist filled space, looking empty of everything else. Kira let out a moan, barely staying conscious, staying upright by will and Heero's help alone. Yosouya flitted above them and beckoned Heero to follow, he looked at Kira who nodded briefly and then began to move forward. After moving a few feet the mists began to clear, revealing a huge marble like doorway. The two double doors were engraved with the phases of the moon and other smaller celestial symbols. Then he heard a woman's voice, though he couldn't see the speaker.

"Princess Lillikira, everything is ready. Go through the gates and there will be help for you." With that the doors before them opened soundlessly revealing a swirling portal. Heero could just make out the forest on the other side, Kira stirred straightening a little bit. 

"Thank you Puu," she said to the voice and then motioned for Heero to take them through following Yosouya.  Heero complied and for a moment sensed a wave of disorientation then took in their surroundings. They had somehow reappeared in a small clearing surrounded by woods. Directly across from then was a small dome like house, coming from it towards them was a man in an orange gi and black hair that stuck up at all sorts of angles.


	14. :: Chapter XIII ::

Chapter XIII: Back to Another World & Another Time

They had somehow reappeared in a small clearing surrounded by woods. Directly across from them was a small dome like house, coming from it towards them was a man in an orange gi and black hair that stuck up at all sorts of angles.

            "Hello there! You must be the ones that I was told were coming. Come on this way, I'm Goku," The man answered rather cheerily. Heero looked at him warily and then glanced to his side where it was even more apparent that Kira could barely stand, though she smiled warmly at the man.

"Hello Son Goku, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kira and this is Heero, the dragon is Yosouya," She introduced then stumbled nearly taking Heero down as well as herself. This caught the man named Goku's attention promptly and he rushed forward to help as Kira finally gave in and lost consciousness.  Heero glared warning at Goku as he scooped Kira into his arms, Goku merely grinned at him.

"Bring her inside, I've got places for you to rest." He motioned and led them in to a bedroom. Heero mumbled thanks and then took a position in a chair by the bed he'd placed Kira on, surprised as the dark blue gown she had been in vanished and the strange fuku replaced it. Heero studied Kira from head to toe, and wondered where in the world the outfit had come from. It consisted of a skintight body suit, a short short skirt, knee high boots and a few bows.  "Ahh, her Sailor fuku, from what Piccolo's told me she'll morph back to normal clothes, and then glow silver. After that she'll sleep for a good while." Came the voice of the man again, Heero turned to look at him suspiciously. Then his gaze swept back to Kira as the fuku vanished, replaced by normal street clothes; followed by a glowing silver light which also faded. Yosouya settled by Kira's head at this point in a watchful position. Heero turned back to Goku,

"How did you…" he began to ask. Goku grinned at him again and motioned for him to follow him outside, "She'll be fine, the dragon will keep an eye on her. And I'll be able to sense if there's any trouble," Goku offered still waiting for Heero.  Heero looked at Kira again then to Yosouya and grunted before following Goku, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him. Goku lead him out and then to a nearby stream before sitting down and motioning for Heero to follow suit. Heero sat down, though somewhat reluctantly still worried about Kira.

"Now I can't tell you a lot, as I've only been told by a friend, but hopefully it should answer some of your questions. First of all, she's not a normal human; she is Lunarian, one of the very last in fact. Her kind was nearly completely wiped out nearly 3,000 some years ago. That's about all I can tell you on that, but she's also a hime, and a Sailor Senshi. The sailor fuku that you saw is uniform of the Sailor Senshi, and magic in its own right. I'd tell you more about them, but they are only a legend in this world, and don't really have any base in your own I believe. But I'll tell you what I do know," at this Goku paused for a moment before continuing.

"The Sailor Senshi are a team of legendary female warriors that guard and protect the universe. Each one has a planet that is their true home, hers would have been the Moon, yet she' isn't Sailor Moon. That title belonged to the heir, which she isn't. From what Piccolo told me, she is a second daughter, and has her own Sailor form and powers not directly related to the moon. When you first brought her here, she was in her True form as a Lunarian hime, and her strongest. It's also a strong sign that she was getting desperate and felt she had no other choice. For that form drains her energy faster in battle. Thus as she began to relax the energy released until she was in her fuku, and then normal clothing again. And that's about all I can tell you."  The two men then sat in silence as Heero took all this in, '_How could this be true… She's not even human… has magic abilities… a hime from a race virtually destroyed thousands of years ago…and yet it makes so much sense…_' he continued to sit there in deep thought, not noticing as Goku got up until he spoke.

"Well I'm going to go get dinner, she should wake up tonight. Feel free to roam around, just don't get lost, not all the animals around here are exactly friendly," and with that Goku vanished off into the woods. Heero watched him go, before his mind returned to Kira and the information he had just received.  '_Why she suddenly vanished all those years ago… then suddenly came back with Yosouya… that sword suddenly appearing.. other things appearing suddenly, or disappearing… how we suddenly ended up on the other side of that colony…_' He mentally smirked as he remembered the 'innocent' expression she'd given him when he questioned her on it. '_Then there was her uncanny fighting skills, and he had known that she had taken a deeper wound at that fight, had she healed herself then? Was that why she had kept the injury hidden from him? And then again in that alley; she'd healed Yosouya, and him.__ What else had she kept hidden from him?  What else could she have?_' At this Heero stood and glared at the tree line becoming thoroughly annoyed, he needed answers, but couldn't get them. 

"DAMNIT!!" as he shouted this a bright light appeared in his hand then flew off  at the tree line exploding on the figure that had just emerged. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal a very shocked Heero and a blinking Goku, the tips of his hair singed.

"Kami Heero, if you wanted to spar why didn't you say so?" 

Heero looked at Goku shock evident on his face, '_I had to ask didn't I…_'

Goku looked at the puzzled expression on Heero's face and then grinned a classic 'Son family' grin, "You've never done that before have you? I guess that means you're here for training!" Goku then exclaimed happily. "I haven't had a training partner in quite awhile." Heero blinked and then frowned,

            "And what if I don't want this training, being able to throw balls of energy is not exactly normal where I come from." Goku paused at this comment.

            "Heero, if you don't learn to control that power, it could break out. That attack that hit me was small to what I sense you are capable of. Despite that, there aren't that many people that could have survived it without some serious injury, if not death." Goku explained, now a tad worried. If he didn't train, he would become a walking time bomb ready to go off. Heero eyed the other man, his serious nature stated that he was speaking the truth, yet to be risking others. Did he really have a choice?

            "Fine. When do we start?"

            Goku grinned brightly, "Right away, just let me stick this inside," and with that Goku hauled the large fish into the house. Heero simply didn't want to know where he was going to put that thing. Goku returned a few moments later still ginning.

            "Okay then, one of the easiest ways of using you ki, or energy is for flight." And with that Goku began to float upwards, leaving Heero to look on surprised.

            "You mean Kira can fly like that?" he asked. Goku nodded.

            "I've never actually seen her do it, but if she trained with Piccolo she must." Heero nodded accepting this answer, though he was really beginning to wonder who this 'Piccolo' person was and how Kira knew him. 

"Now flying is rather simple, it's only a matter of finding the energy within yourself, and then using it to move around above the ground. It's your energy that will keep you in the air."  With that said Goku began to fly in lazy circles above the ground. Heero watched the flying man for a few moments before sighing and grumbling to himself about how in the world he was supposed to do this, it was nothing like his gundam training. Thus he began to concentrate on how to float, let alone fly, when Goku interrupted him. 

            "That's great Heero!! Just keep it up, practice, and you'll be flying all over in no time!" Heero started at Goku on eye level then looked down and blinked.. he was floating.. nope scratch that he was falling…'THUD'.

            "Opps, can't loose your concentration there Heero. Try it again."

Heero frowned but did as asked trying to figure out exactly what it was he had been doing, then he found it deep inside him. A warm, bright, glowing core of energy that beckoned him to call it and use it. Once he had gotten past the shock of finding this, he carefully took some of the energy and focused on flying, making his body move through the air. He opened his eyes, after realizing he'd closed them and found himself high above the small house, Goku not very far away grinning at him brightly. 

"Great! Now lets see if you can keep up," and with that Goku began to fly away, looking over his shoulder to see if Heero was following, surprised at how close he was he sped up. This pattern continuing as Heero became more and more adept at flying, it nearly becoming a second instinct. This took them well into the afternoon and into early evening, after one rather tricky spot they landed near the small cottage and went inside. Goku to make dinner, Heero to check on Kira.

Heero quietly slipped into the room and nearly melted at the site before him. He hadn't noticed before that her hair had come loose of its normal braid and was now fanned out in all sorts of directions, surrounding its owner's head with silver. The late evening sunlight had begun to filter into the room highlighting her face and giving it a warm glow, Heero couldn't tear his eyes away from the sleeping beauty. Kami he knew now more then ever that he loved her, but could she possibly feel that way for him. From what he had just learned she was a hime in her own right, what would she want with a lowly soldier like him. 

Just then she stirred, and blinked open bright blue eyes, she stretched and then spotted him, her face breaking into a warm smile. "Heero…" she breathed out softly, and Heero found himself moving closer until finally he simply sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, somewhat surprised that she let him. 

"Heero.. I thought I'd lost you…"she sobbed out tears now streaming down her face which she happily buried in his chest and shoulder. Heero held her tightly, her words slowly sinking in, she had been worried about him…  

"Lillikira…Kira…my Kira…" he whispered into her silver hair as he held her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. They sat there holding one another tightly for what seemed like hours, but was more like minutes. Goku peeked in the doorway and grinned at them.

"Dinner's ready," he stated then vanished from sight again. Kira slowly raised her head and looked at the doorway before turning back to Heero. 

"I have so much I need to tell you Heero…"she began but found Heero silencing her.

"After dinner Ki-chan. Now shall we?" and with that he slowly stood pulling her up with him. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Kira and Heero walked out through the clearing as the sun set, soon entering the woods in companionable silence for awhile. Kira finally spoke up,

"I don't know what Goku may have told you, or what you've figured out yourself so I'll simply start from the beginning. I was first born around 4,000 years ago in the time of the Silver Millennium. The second born daughter of Queen Selene of the White Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, but that life didn't last long. I was sixteen and on a voyage to Neptune, even now I don't know if it was an attack or an accident, but either way I didn't survive. That wasn't the end though. My death caused my elder sister Serenity so much pain that my spirit was captured by the Silver Crystal and there it remained for nearly 1,000 years. At that time, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, my sister was Queen and everyone save herself had been killed. Including my niece, the Princess Serenity. My sister was so upset that she sent everyone to the future to be reborn, including me. I was reborn on colony L1 in AC 180, for four years that family raised me, and then an attack killed them leaving me the only survivor. That is when Dr. J found me, he took me in and raised me as a niece, where I first met you." Here she paused in her speech, while walking they had reached a clear pool fed by a small waterfall. Kira sat down near the water, Heero joining her still being silent.

"I lived with Dr. J happily for 3 years, training and learning he was the father I'd never really had in his own crazy way. Then Sailor Pluto arrived, she is the last descendant and princess of Pluto, the eternal guardian of Time. She told me that she had a job for me, one that only I could do. So I went with her, that was the day I disappeared. I would have gladly told you I was leaving, said goodbye, that I would come back, but Pluto told me there wasn't time. From that point on she trained me, taught me about who I really was, and what I inherited with that. I was Princess Lillikira, one of the very last Lunarians left living. As a princess of the moon I received the powers of a Sailor Senshi, and my sword. It was while guarding the gate while Pluto was gone that I saved Yosouya from a thief, we've been together since then. 

Then one day another girl appeared, Heatherleen, we fell into this world of the Z Senshi, of which Goku is. The two of us trained here learning the abilities of these warriors. Flying, energy attacks to name a few. We lived in this world until I was 16, that was when Pluto found us. I returned to the gates to complete my training as a Senshi. Then two years later I was finally able to return home to L1, only to find everyone gone, the lab deserted and a message left for me from Dr. J. The rest you know basically." Kira stayed silent at this point, staring out at the waterfall as the sky turned from red to violet, and finally to midnight blue. 

Heero had remained silent throughout her tale, though his mind had been racing along, digesting what she told him. Comparing it to what Goku had already shared, and with what he had seen since he had first met her. In all practicality he should distance himself from her, she was an unknown, possibly dangerous; but Heero would have had a hard time trying to convince both his heart and mind of these facts. For he knew in truth that he did know her. Sure she may had kept magical abilities secret, but he could understand that. He himself tried to keep his assassin abilities hidden, he was now well aware of her abilities, just as he was sure she was of his. Besides she was one of the only living people that was able to truly surprise him, his fellow pilots being the others. Though even they had become somewhat predictable in his eyes. Suddenly his mind jumped to the more recent events, how that woman had so easily abducted him and Yosouya, then how Kira had arrived and fought to get to him. In the end their escape had been just as much his doing by destroying what had ended up being the central core of that ship. Suddenly the image of Kira standing in that fuku, glaring at the man that had claimed to be called Onyx, with a smirk he captured one of Kira's hands in his.

"So what exactly was that outfit you were wearing?"

            Kira turned sharply to study his face, he was smirking at her… and his eyes… his eyes were full of laughter. He had heard it all, accepted it, and didn't care that she had kept it secret. Then she smirked back, then whispering uttered three words,

            "Lua Star Power." Immediately she was surrounded by silver ribbons and in moments later with a final flare of light she stood in the black bodice, silver skirt, collar, silvery blue bows, elbow long gloves, and knee high boots of her sailor fuku. "You mean this? It's my Sailor fuku, every Senshi has one." 

            Heero had nearly jumped back in surprise as the silverly lights had exploded at his side, enveloping Kira and hiding her from his view. When the lights finally faded he found quite the sight greeting him as his eyes traveled up the black booted legs, to the extremely short silver skirt, skin tight black bodice, and v-neck cut silver collar. His eyes took on a somewhat distant or glazed look as he continued to blatantly stare. He had seen it once or twice before, but both times too worried about Kira's well being to take close notice of her outfit.

            Kira waited for his comment but when she got none, she looked at his face and found him staring. With this realization she felt her cheeks heat up then smirked. "So the Perfect Soldier likes what he sees," she commented teasingly then sprinted off into the trees. Heero sat there blinking, then realized what she said, what he had been doing, and that she had run off. 

            "Oh no you don't." he stated then took off after her, catching glimpses of silver braids ahead of him. 

            Kira giggled as she broke free of the clearing, Heero a little ways behind her, but she skidded to a stop as she sensed a familiar energy and then heard a familiar voice.

            "So the loud Brat came back," then without any other warning he attacked Soon the green skinned man and silver haired girl were throwing punches left and right. First on the ground and then up in the air.

            Heero raced out of the woods just in time to see the fight take to the air, he was about to take off and join Kira, when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to glare at the owner and found Goku watching the fight with a grin. Heero growled, had this man been tricking them? Just waiting for someone else to come, then attack?

            "Relax Heero, its just Piccolo. Her sensei, he's testing her to see if she's gotten soft while she's been gone," Goku stated though he never took his eyes off the fight. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Heero heard a gruff voice, then Kira's silvery one over it. With a sickening thud one of the figures hit the ground, a body sized crater around them. Heero studied the sky to see who had fallen, and was relieved that Kira was still floating in mid air. Without a second thought he took off to join her and make sure she was all right. Though he found that Kira was staring at him in complete shock when he reached her side.

            "Heero.. how.. I mean. When…how did you learn to fly??" she finally spat out never mind that he had scooped her into his arms and was bringing them both down to the ground.

            "As of today, Goku taught me while you slept," he stated as if this was a normal everyday natural occurrence. There wasn't time for more explanation at this point as they had landed near where Goku and the green man. 

            "Not bad Brat," the green man stated, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. Kira smirked at him from her position in Heero's arms.

            "You should know better Grumpy Green Giant." Kira answered.

            "He-chan, this is Piccolo my sensei that I told you about, or as I call him, Grumpy Green Giant. Grumpy this is Heero Yuy." The two men stared at each other silently sizing the other up.

            "Hn."

            "Hmph." And with that the two nodded and Heero turned carrying Kira towards the house. Kira blinked surprised for a few moments, long enough to find herself indoors.

            "What just happened there?" She asked not bothering to try and get out of Heero's arms. She was quite comfortable there in fact. Heero just smirked, Goku had told him earlier that he only had the one guest bedroom, and Heero hadn't complained, so he now carried her into the room and set her on bed before sitting beside her.

            "Nothing, but I think you owe a bit more information on what this hole Sailor Senshi business entails," She was about to speak up but stopped when Heero placed a finger on her lips. "And just why does that fuku have such a short skirt… do all Senshi where this, or is it just you?" As he had been asking this he'd found himself pulled closer and closer as her eyes drew him in. Touching her lips had been the catch, thus he was caught hook, line, and sinker.

            Kira nearly shuddered at the effect his simple touch on her lips caused, his dark Prussian eyes holding her own locked in place, "all the Senshi…" she barely whispered, a simple "Umm." Was the only response she got before the distance between then vanished. Kira quickly found herself wrapping her arms tightly around Heero's neck pulling him closer, noting somewhere in the back of her mind that he had wrapped one arm tightly about her waist, the other at her neck before she lost all coherent thought.

            Heero was in bliss, pure heavenly bliss. Everything he'd gone through, the fighting, the battles, the killing, so many close calls, were pushed away. This emotion, these feelings were worth it all. He'd gladly go through it all again for this chance to be utterly happy, content, and promise of a future he'd never even considered a possibility. All of it from the woman he now held in his arms, and good luck to any who tried to keep him away.

            After what seemed like forever, and yet not time at all; the two broke apart for air taking deep breaths, foreheads leaning against each other. Arms still wrapped securely around the other.

            "Kira I lo…" Heero began but was silenced as Kira placed another brief kiss on his lips.

            "Ashiteru Heero… ashiteru." Kira said softly her eyes shining with emotion. Heero's face stayed blank for a moment then turned into a true smile, his own eyes bare for her to read. The walls he had spent so much time building and keeping in place gone.

            "Ashiteru Lillikira-hime," he whispered, giving her full name and title, and in his own way saying he accepted her completely for what she was. Just as she had him, before leaning into kiss her again, losing himself in the feelings and emotions that where his Ki-chan. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~


	15. :: Chapter XIV ::

Chapter XIV: Training and Stubborn Men 

            Goku tiptoed down the hallway and peered into the guest bedroom, grinning at the site. For what he saw was two people curled up together on the bed, under the sheets; a curtain of silver hair covering a good chunk of the sheets and couple. From what he had seen the day before and now looking at them together, they belonged together. He'd just have to make sure they knew this before they left as well. Being as quiet as possible he moved to tip down the hall, not seeing the chair or the green skinned man sitting in it tell he'd crashed into both sending all three down the stairs. 'CRASH! BANG! &@!*#&@ !!THUD!'

            "GOKU GET OFF OF ME!!"

            Heero instinctively reached for the gun that he normal kept at his bedside, his other arm tightening around the silver bundle at his side. He blinked into realization that he didn't have a gun with him, they were all at his apartment. Kira on the other hand had drawn a sword from nowhere. They sat there ready for an attack for a few moments before the arguing voice of Piccolo, and the apologizing voice of Goku reached their ears. Relaxing, Kira let the sword vanish back to her subspace pocket, and leaned back against Heero.

            "You have to teach me that trick Ki-chan," he whispered in her ear. Though rather then giving her a chance to answer he attacked her bare sides with his fingers, causing her to break out into silvery laughter.

            "He-chan!!!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath around the giggles. Heero paused for a moment and smirked. "Meanie," Kira pouted as she looked up at him, then found her self being kissed thoroughly.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            That afternoon, Goku had taken Heero a little ways away for learning and practice with ki attacks, Piccolo on the other hand had demanded another match with Kira. Thus the pair reluctantly split up to spar with their respective sensei's.

            Goku sat on the grassy field not far away from Heero as the young man concentrated on forming hi ki into a ball of energy as he had been instructed. And then using his mind to control where the energy moved to, or what further shape it took. So far he'd managed spheres of varying size, unfortunately Goku had failed to tell him how to 'harmlessly' discharge them at first, thus the first half a dozen had blown up in his face. Now he was beginning to work on judging how much power was needed to take care of a target. Goku surveyed the area,

            "Alright Heero, that tree at the base of the hill should do nicely. Go ahead give it a shot." Heero nodded and eyed the appointed target, his years of gundam training kicking in. A ki sphere the size of a softball flew out from his hands and hit the trunk of the tree with a resounding boom. Once the dust had cleared there was nothing but a few leaves and splinters left of the tree, and the hill behind it had been reduced to rubble. 

            "Well done Heero, you got the tree, and took out the hill. You've got power all right, now you just need to learn how to control it. Lets try another tree, then we'll move to sparring." Heero 'grunted' an affirmative and picked out his next target, concentrated and fired. The tree was destroyed, this time without taking out the surrounding country side. Then there was a screech and Heero barely managed to duck as a burst of flame appeared right in front of his face. The cause whizzing by in the air after it, screeching her anger between bouts of flame. Then Heero sensed it, a familiar energy that he had only just recently been made consciously aware of, '_Kira_'. He looked up to where he could here the still upset dragon now in her bond sister's arms. The silver haired lunarian floated there with a concerned look on her face, and seemed to croon back to the dragon as it slowly settled down.  After a few moments the miniature Dragon took to the air and then vanished, Kira landing beside Heero shaking her head.

            "She's going to hold that against you for quite awhile He-chan. Blowing up the tree she was sleeping in," Kira commented though she was now smirking, Heero shrugged how was he supposed to know that she had been in the tree. It was then that Piccolo arrived on the scene looking very grumpy.

            "You left in the middle of a fight brat," he stated, black eyes glaring from his green face. Kira rolled her eyes,

            "As if, we had hardly begun and you know it Grumpy."

            "She's right," added another gruff voice, the owner landing a few feet away.

            "Oh hey there Vegeta!" Goku called out cheerily.

            "Kakarot you baka, who are these two?" the grouchy saiyan prince demanded. Kira frowned, just who did this guy think he was. Goku just grinned and scratched the back of his head. 

            "Piccolo you know, the others are Kira and Heero. Kira's recovering, and Heero training while they're here."  Vegeta snorted.

            "Pathetic weaklings, come Kakarot you owe me a fight," Vegeta stated and moved to get ready.

            "But Vegeta, I'd already promised Heero training today… Why don't you spar with Kira and Piccolo," Goku suggested.

            "With them… You must be joking. I'd get more work training myself." 

            Kira frowned, "Baka Veg-head. Haven't you ever learned to not underestimate an opponent?"

            Piccolo smirked, he had an inkling of what Kira was capable of, but then she always had been one to surprise him.

            "You will pay for that Onna! Fine. I will fight her, if only to teach her respect for a Saiyan Prince," Vegeta growled, the excitement of a promised fight beginning to run through him. 

            Heero glared, "Kira…" he said in a sort of warning, he didn't trust this new guy. Kira turned back to smile at Heero.

            "Don't worry He-chan, I can take care of myself," with that said she leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss soon deepening. Goku grinned widely, Piccolo rolled his eyes, Vegeta meanly grunted. After a few moments the two pulled apart and Kira winked at the now smirking Heero, "Just don't blow yourself up," she lightly added then took to the air, Vegeta and Piccolo soon following after. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            The two fighters faced off across the field, one with long silvery hair pulled in a braid, the other with jet black, now pale gold flaming upwards.   
            "Well, well, so the girl has some fight after all," Vegeta smirked. Kira just gazed back at him.

            "What did you expect a normal human, I'm far from it Saiyan Prince," she answered back, a spark of mischief in her eyes. Vegeta arched an eyebrow at this comment, but didn't seem overly surprised.

            "Well then girl, just what are you?" he asked tersely, not really caring. He was much more interested in getting his fight after all. 

            "A Lunarian, a Lunarian hime to be exact. Now shall we continue," and with that she charged forward, vanishing only to reappear right in front of Vegeta's face, nearly landing a punch before he blocked. Thus the fight continued with flurries of punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges. Somewhere in the midst of those Kira transformed to her Senshi form, the fight intensifying after Vegeta finished his rude remarks about the ridicules outfit. 

It was when her power took the next jump and shifted her to hime form that he cracked up laughing, after all how was she supposed to fight in that long dress. Kira glared and sent a beam directly at Vegeta. It would have been a dead target hit of Vegeta hadn't bent over laughing managing to avoid the beam. Yet the beam found a target, a tall green namek who had been floating always behind Vegeta.

            Kira's eyes opened wide as she noticed the effect her 'attack' had on the namek. Piccolo growled and glared at the Lunarian hime who suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. This also caught Vegeta's attention, so he turned and looked at the namek, a smirking laugh escaping him lips as well. Piccolo frowned what was so funny? Then he saw his hands, what were normally of lovely green were now glowing a vivid shade of violet.

            "KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            At that cue the silver haired lunarian made herself scarce, after all Piccolo couldn't get her back if he couldn't find her now could he.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Back with Heero and Goku, training had been going rather well as Heero quickly learned how to control his ki, even developing an attack or two of his own. It was one of these such 'new' attacks that was currently the cause of him and Goku finding a current stream to attempt and wash off the soot marks that covered them. No sooner had Heero gotten the tell tale marks off his face and out of his hair then Kira appeared and with a shriek ducked behind him.

            "Ki-chan…" Heero asked and raised an eyebrow, just then Piccolo blasted into the clearing drawing attention. Heero and Goku turned to look and blinked, Heero snickered.

            "Hey Piccolo how'd you turn purple?" Goku asked grinning widely.

            "Shut up. I'll get you for this Brat," Piccolo growled out but didn't feel like going through Heero to get at her for the time being. For once he was thankful that the girls old partner in crime wasn't here, "TnT" was not what he needed on top of this. Giving one last growl he took to the air, most likely not to be seen tell the effects of wore off. 

            Moments later Vegeta showed up and told Goku, or Kakarot as he preferred to call him that he'd be back another day for that fight. Thus leaving Goku, Kira, and Heero to work alone for the rest of the day.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Kira yawned and stretched where she laid on the grass not far from Goku's home. They'd been here for a few weeks now and things had gone very well. She and Heero managed to find plenty of time to spend alone together, they're relationship building and growing, she felt herself get warm and fuzzy just thinking about him. And of course the training had been going well, Heero caught on very quickly and was soon mastering an array of techniques, Goku was impressed. Suddenly something tugged at her senses a very familiar ki…

            ******

                        "Shh.. don't wake him up.."

                        "This is going to be hilarious…"

                        "Now the wig…get the nose…"

                        "There.. one Namek Clown…go go.."

            Two girls scuttled out of the room and quickly made themselves scarce, 'TnT' had struck again, and neither of the 'T's' were about to get caught red handed.

******

            Kira took a deep breath, 'Heatherleen.. Trouble…'. She'd nearly hoped to find her here when she realized where Pluto had sent her and Heero. But she knew that was unlikely, she had done a through ki search on the planet, and she had been no where to be found. Besides Pluto had told her when she returned to the Time Gates that she may never see her again. And even if she did that Heatherleen wouldn't remember her, would even go by a new name. Kira had questioned Pluto endlessly as to why, and wouldn't she be able to help her remember? But the Time Guardian had been firm, telling her pupil that Her childhood friend would be going through some drastic changes, and a force of old memories could truly do no more then cause pain, or even wound her mentally even more.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

            Kira once again lay in the field near Goku's house, it had been nearly a week since she had last done so. She smiled to herself, only hours after she had been reminded of her childhood companion, a blond woman a couple years older then she was now had appeared going by the name 'Mei'. Kira had known her by another name, but she didn't tell anyone that. although she was sure Heero suspected as much. No Mei had arrived, soon followed by Mirai Trunks, a time traveler and the son of Vegeta and Bulma. She'd have to ask Pluto how he managed to get by the Time Gates. 

            In two days they would all be going back to her and Heero's own time. After sharing tales of fights and battles, Mei and Trunks had offered to go with having nothing to really tie them to this time and world, and they could always visit. Besides they all had a knack for attracting trouble so the more the merrier, or so Trunks had stated it. So in a matter of days She and Heero would have to somehow explain their disappearance to the other pilots, as well as introduce Mei and Trunks. Kira smiled at this, somehow she just had a hunch that there would be many more tales and adventures in store for them. How she knew she didn't know or care, but was content in the knowing.

And so ends the sole tale of Lillikira Torabara, one of the last of her kind. And here begins the adventures of the Guardian Muses as the team binds and grows together.


	16. :: The End ::

I hope you have enjoyed this tale.

If you would like to read more stories with Kira in them, 

As well as the Guardian muses visit my site

Silver Dragonfly Dreams

http://www.silverdragonflydreams.com

and head to the section titled

Guardian Muses

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Or Dragon Ball Z, but 

Lillikira Torabara, Yosouya, Opal, Onyx, Lt. Mack, and all other original characters 

belong to me or there respective creator.

Heatherleen/Mei: To TwoMoons

Galatea Fircroft: To The 41st Mauguanac

~Silver Dragonfly


End file.
